Only You
by asian fusion-tike
Summary: A story of our beloved Bade taking the leading parts in a school play. So do their friends. But what could this play change? Is it just a simple play like every other or is it a change of life? Confessions, love, secrets, friendship. It is mainly bade but has other pairings too and pretty much cade and jandre friendship. Also there's some Ryder/Jade and Ryder/Tori chaos hehe!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi hi hi hi. I'm back! Missed me? I hope so! So I'm still sooooo sad and disappointed about Victorious ending. In the bottom of the page I will give you a link. You should really go there. It might help us SAVE VICTORIOUS. Okay so this story is mainly Bade but it has some other pairings as well (Tandre and Cabbie and some Ryder-Jade and Ryder-Tori). It also has a lot of Cade and Jandre friendship. This chapter as you see is Jade's POV. I'll continue this POV but I may have some Beck's or Cat's POV too. That's it. Time to read!**

Jade's POV

"Are you ready to go?" I hear Beck say and I roll my eyes

"Just a second, babe. Don't be so impatient"

"We're gonna miss school" he says quickly

"Nerd" I tease him "Bingo! I found them" I say and put on my black gloves

"Are you ready yet?" he shouts already out of the RV

"What's up with you today?" I get out of the RV too closing the door

"I wanna check if I got the part in the play I auditioned" he seems nervous

"The announcement won't leave its place I assure you that. And besides that, why are you so stressed? You have definitely got the part!" I get into his car and he starts the engine.

"It's just a good play and a good opportunity for me to show what I'm capable of" he drives fast making me secretly hold my seat

"Your talent and your capability are already known. So don't fool me and tell me what's going on" I suggest

"Well first of all I really wanna be your partner in this play" he starts saying but he gets interrupted

"We don't know if I've gotten the part either"

"Please don't make me laugh. You killed your audition"

"I always kill my auditions but it seems that Vega is always better than me" I whisper the last part

"Jade" he starts saying but I interrupt him once again

"What's the second reason?" by that time we have already arrived to Hollywood Arts and Beck parks the car.

"The second reason is that this time my parents will be in the audience. So will a new friend of them"

"So?" I ask confused

"This new friend of them is a director and he wants to put me in one of his movies. So if I get the part then the play will count as an audition to see if I'm good enough" he finally explains

"Oh my God Beck. Congratulations" I hug him tight "Wait why didn't you tell me earlier?" I demand

"My mother texted me like fifteen minutes ago" he shrugs and after taking my hand he leads me inside the school. I can see the impatience and worry in his eyes. Actually it is the first time I see him like that. He is always the cool and loose one. He isn't ever that stressed. By the time we pass from our lockers Beck drags me to the announcement of the new play. I follow silently. I actually am kind of unwilling. I don't want to lose to Vega again. It will be another horrible defeat and a great contradiction to my talent. Because I know I have talent. It isn't arrogance or overreaction. It is pure truth. It is realism. Beck takes a look at the names listed and then turns to face me. His face is serious. Motionless, indescribable. Then a huge grin forms in his face relieving me. He got the part. Of course he did.

"You got the part" it isn't a question. It is a statement. I hug him tight making him laugh

"WE got the part" he corrects me and I feel my face turn from confusion to excitement to disbelief. I have to see it with my eyes. I get away from his grip and check the list with my own eyes.

"Ryan Grey… Beck Oliver

Alicia Mills….. Jade West

Christina Mills… Cat Valentine

Josephine Mills…. Tori Vega

Alexander Grey….Robbie Shapiro

Peter Grey… Andre Harris

Caleb Welch….. Ryder Daniels"

Wow all of my friends made it. Even Tori and Ryder. But I know Tori actually wanted to be Alicia. So how did she come to audition for Josephine? That moment Tori comes to congratulate me

"Jade that's awesome. You got the part" she says excited

"Why did you audition for Josephine?" I ask her in a serious tone

"What do you mean? I like Josephine. She has an interesting point of view"

"But she's not a leading role" I exclaim

"So what? I really think I can pull out her character and I want to try new things. No one can guarantee me that I will take the leading part when I'll start working as a professional actress so I have to be prepared for everything" she finishes her sentence making me go speechless. After a blink I find myself smirking.

"You learn quick Vega" I half compliment half tease her but a wide smile spreads all over her face

"Jadeyyyyyyy" Cat starts shouting "we are playing sisters, we are playing sisters" she starts singing and bouncing at the same time.

"Cat don't be so loud. You're gonna kill me with your screams" I complain exasperated

"Sikowitz Sikowitz come here. Look Jade got the lead part and we're playing sisters. Beck got the lead part too. And all the guys got a part. Isn't it amazingggggg?" she starts shouting again making Sikowitz close his ears. When Cat sees him she screams to him "PHOOEY" making him almost spill the milk he is sipping from his coconut and then leave

"Rude" exclaims Robbie and Cat starts whimpering

"Hey Kitty Cat I have some candy with me. Want one?" I offer so that she will stop crying. That makes her look at me expectantly. When I take the candy off my bag she goes "YAYYY candy!" and I give it to her. I feel Beck kissing my temple and I smile at him. He knows how much I love Cat. She can be irritating and stubborn and have silly thoughts but she is my best friend. And even though I like hurting other people I wouldn't ever want Cat to be hurt or upset or sad.

"Hey guys congratz we are all in the same play" I hear a voice and turning around I see Ryder smiling at us. Oh god why did he have to worsen my day?

"Yeah lucky us" I point with a fake smile making Beck smirk as he puts his arms around my waist. From the corner of my eye I see Tori avoiding Ryder's gaze and I can't blame her. After all he is her ex.

"Always so charming Jade. Yes it's a pleasure to work with you" says Ryder and before I can speak I hear Andre's voice

"Ryder. We don't want any trouble. So don't play nice with us. We know you. It's just cooperation. And that's all. Don't expect anything else" he says and takes a step towards Tori who doesn't even say a word.

"Chill out man. You and your stupid company don't have to worry about my awesome skills"

"Sure enough. If you did have some you would have taken the lead part. Which as it seems you're not even capable of doing" I respond quickly

"Some people have talent unlike others" says Robbie looking from Beck to Ryder

"I like people with talent. Cause we all have talent. And now we're friends" exclaims Cat smiling making me roll my eyes and the others sigh heavily

"Now could you please take your sorry ass and let us be or should I stab you with my scissors?" I offer really expectantly

"Easy tiger" Ryder teases me and I start getting really angry when he goes closer to Tori and almost whispers "You're not gonna say anything?"

"Hey get away from her" Andre pushes him making him have enough distance from Tori.

"What's your problem dude?"

"My problem is that I don't want to see you near her" Andre shouts. Wow he really got angry. I feel Beck's grip loosen and then he walks to Andre's side to calm him down

"Calm down man he doesn't worth it" he trys to reason Andre and as we all start taking off I look back at Ryder giving him one of my famous death glares. But his only reactions to my act are wink at me and then wear a cocky smile all over his face. I feel disgust and hatred taking over my body. We still have five minutes till the first bell so we sit at the Asphalt Café.

"Guys thank you for defending me. I really don't want him near me" Tori speaks after a second of silence

"Don't worry Tori we're not gonna let him bother you" says Andre making everyone smile reassuringly but I give him a curious look. He sees me and then trys to change the subject "So seems that we will spend even more time than we usually do together"

"Hooray" I say with a fake-excited tone making everyone laugh

"Someone is pretty excited" mentions Robbie

"Oh don't you see how happy I am that I will have you all the time around me, you and your stupid puppet?" I say in a serious yet sarcastic tone. Usually he would pee his pants. This time is different. He just smiles. WHAT?

"No not exactly. I'm not taking Rex this time with me" he says and everyone turns to look at him

"Robbie are you ok?" asks Tori

"Do you want some red velvet cakes?" asks Cat making me give her a –are you serious? – look

"You wanna go out sometime you know chill out" suggests Beck

"Guys relax. It's nothing. Why do you act like that? It's not that I'm obsessed with Rex" starts saying Robbie but I interrupt him

"Yes you are"

"I'm not"

"You do"

"Ok. We can say that… I was" he admits and after a second of awkward silence I respond

"Well Robbie. Welcome to planet Earth, welcome to adolescence"

"Stop teasing me. Or else I'll bring him with me" he threatens me but after seeing my death glare he smirks "Kidding". When the bell rings we get up and head to our classes. Beck kisses me quickly about a million times and then lets me go. I have Creative writing with Andre so we walk inside the class and sit in silence. Andre –being Beck's best friend- is actually like my best friend too. During my break-up with Beck he helped like hell. He was always there. When Cat wasn't, he was. Not that Cat ever left me alone. She was always by my side helping me and consoling me. Andre was there when Cat's brother had some of his weird accidents or something like that. Then when Beck and I got back together I continued being friends with Cat but this time Andre is closer to me. We are like buddies. I really like this kid. He is one of the few friends I have and I can really trust him. And although I know that in the start he was scared of me like everyone else, after spending more time with me he isn't afraid. He got used to my hatred and strength and sincerity. And I can see he liked it too. Instead of taking a step back and looking at me with frightened eyes he stays by my side smiling and joking. So spending so much time with him is a reason I know him so well.

"Ok no one is here so you can tell me what's going on" I reassure him. He is about to deny everything but I give him a serious look and he takes a deep breath. I wait for him. After a minute he takes another deep breath and whispers

"I don't want Ryder near Tori"

"Yeah I've figured that out. What I don't understand is why you act like that. I mean no one wants Ryder by their side but out there you seriously lost control"

"I know. I shouldn't have. I just… I saw Tori so vulnerable. Cause you know...I know her so well. She may have sang this song to Ryder and she may seem strong and I know that a lot of time passed from their break up but Tori can't be near him"

"No one actually stands being next to their ex's. But she has to get over it" I say calmly. I know from first hand what it means being next to your ex and having to see him all the time. When Beck and I weren't together I couldn't help looking at him or going near him. I felt so vulnerable. So lost. Not that I would ever admit that to anyone but I really could understand her.

"I know. And I wanna help her. To get over him. I want to see her happy. And when he is near she's not happy"

"You really care about her" I say in a low tone. Andre looks at me and after a second he agrees

"I do"

Creative writing passes quickly. After all our classes we have to stay for two hours. Lane wants to talk to us.

"Ok guys. Congratulations for your performances. I wanted you to meet your new director Albert Colman"

We turn as a young, tall man gets in the Black Box Theater and he smiles to us widely.

"Hello guys. Thank you for auditioning for our play and congratulation for your parts. I hope we will have a good cooperation. I will hand you the full script with every detail of this performance and I want you to read it carefully. I want you well prepared" As he gives us our scripts I see Ryder going near Tori. I quickly turn to look at Andre and I catch him looking at them angrily. Before turning back to Beck my eye catches Robbie with Cat. They are smiling widely at each other. Then Robbie kisses her cheek and Cat giggles. That makes me smile- from the inside of course. Then I turn to look at Beck's face. Not what I expected to see. His eyes are open wide. Shock has taken all over his face.

"Beck?" I ask him "Beck? What's going on?" He looks at me sadly and he gives me the script. And then I see it. And I feel like I am seeing a dream. NO not a dream. A nightmare. A fucking stupid and unnecessary nightmare.

**OHH What happened?Huh? haha not until the next chapter! I won't spill it out! What do you say? You liked it? I hope so. You know what to do! Review your opinions and I will update soon. Ok later amazing readers!**

**AND PLEASE don't forget to go here s/8418931/1/Lets_Save_Victorious **

**PLEASE READ IT IT'S IMPORTANT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dun dun dun. Time for the truth. Jade's POV again. Thank you all for your reviews/follows/favorites! You are awesome!**

Jade's POV

"Twice? Are you kidding me? I have to kiss him twice?" I am furious. No not furious. I am ready to seriously kill the director

"Is there a problem miss West?" he asks me politely and I manage to stop the urge of hitting him for calling me miss

"I have to kiss Ryder Daniels twice" I point out boiling inside

"No Alicia has to kiss Caleb twice. And not only Alicia. Christina and Josephine too. He is like the playboy of this play" says the director with a smirk

"Seems like I'm gonna have some serious fun here" Ryder cheers and I turn to look at him disgusted

"Oh come on pretty tiger you know you want to kiss me" he provokes me and I am about to tell him to go to hell when I feel Beck's grip tighten around me. I look at him curiously. His eyes are sad but I can see the meaning behind them. He wants this play so much. It is his chance to be recognized. And a fight of him or his girlfriend will seem unprofessional and childish. After all it is a play and it is acting. I take a deep breath and then look away from his beautiful eyes. I don't even look at Ryder as I walk to Albert's side.

"Umm I'm sorry I reacted like that. It's just we have a personal conflict with this guy and I know this is not an excuse cause here we're acting and we have to be professional but it was you know all of a sudden-" I try to apologize as kindly as I can but feeling his arm on my shoulder I shut myself up

"It's ok Jade. Don't worry. I'm not angry or anything. There is hatred in your parts too. But when it comes to your relationship in the rehearsals etc I want your conflict to be nonexistent. Keep your energy for your acting"

"We definitely won't mess up. At least I can guarantee for myself. I don't know and I don't care about him" That makes Albert smile

"Ok nice to see you guys. Tomorrow we will have our first rehearsal so take a quick look at your script so that you won't be completely clueless" And with that we go out of the Black Box Theater.

"I really didn't want you to apologize. I clearly didn't wait such a thing from you" says Beck as we are getting inside his car

"I just don't want him to have a bad impression about us. And who says I meant my apology? I wouldn't even care to cut Ryder's head or stab him with my scissors about a million times or push him of a cliff. I wouldn't ever regret it" I point out making him laugh

"Thanks anyway" I hear him say after calming down

"Yeah whatever" I respond but the smirk widens on my face.

"So are we going to my RV or do you want to go home?"

"I would like to go home aka your RV" that makes Beck give me a dangerously sweet and adorable look "but I have to get to my house unfortunately"

"Okay then. By the way. My RV will always be your home okay?" he whispers and I just nod. Okay just to clear it out. I am the same angry, scary Jade West I have always been. It's just that after getting back with Beck I feel like speaking to him openly and clarifying feelings I have about him. Because if I don't then I have the feeling that I will lose him again. And it seems like he likes my new side too. But you know. It's only for Beck. And sometimes for what he calls our friends. I say (not out loud of course) my friends are Andre and Cat. He has a different opinion. Whatever. So watch out cause if you piss me of, which you probably will, my beautiful scissors are ready to meet your skin and hurt you as hell. Back to the point. Beck drives slowly. It's clear he doesn't want to leave me and I'm grateful for that. Eventually he parks his car in front of my house and stops the engine.

"Here we are" he announces with sad eyes and I feel the urge of teasing him

"Yeah I can see that " but I quickly regret saying that because I see him lowering his head. I lift my hand and cup his face making him look at me "Hey I'm gonna be ok. Don't worry" I try to make him feel ok

"I know you will. I 'm gonna miss you though" he says and I roll my eyes

"Sappy but thank you. And you won't miss me at all. I will be texting you all the time" I answer and I see him leaning forward. I'm ready to feel his lips on mine when suddenly my face is buried in his shoulder and his lips are whispering in my ear

"I'm gonna miss you being next to me. I'm gonna miss your scent, your touch" he says moving his hands around my waist as I put mine on his chest "I'm gonna miss your kisses" he says again and then I feel him kissing my neck then my cheek and finally my lips. I smile into the kiss. He has his own way of making me feel crazy about him. But I quickly remember where we are and I frown pulling him away from me.

"I have to go" I say and I see him nod. I open the door and I go out of the car after I give him a hard kiss on the mouth. I wave at him one last time and I lean on the door watching his car fading. And then the door opens abruptly and I'm about to fall but I keep my balance.

"_Nice balance Jade"_ I praise myself and then I see the tall figure of my dad watching me

"You trying to kill me or something?" I ask him irritated

"I thought you broke up with the boy" is the only thing he says

"Not actually your business Dad but we're back together" I say and I go inside the house. I hear the door close and my dad whisper "Poor guy". I don't answer although I want to go punch him. I go straight to my room and I bring my phone out.

_From Jade_

_To Beck_

_First round complete_ I text Beck and within seconds I receive a message

From Beck 

To Jade

_He saw me huh?_

I answer him positively and we talk for about an hour when I decide I'm hungry and I go to the kitchen in search of food. My brother sits in front of the TV watching his favorite series and my parents are nowhere to find. Good for me. My mum cooked spaghetti today so I put some on my plate and I'm about to go to my room when I hear my brother's voice.

"Jade?" he asks in a low tone turning to see me

"What?"

"I didn't know you were here. I didn't hear you coming" he says simply

"Whatever" I'm about to climb the stairs when I hear him speak once more

"Jade?"

"What?" I shout in an exasperated tone and I see his face turn from sadness to disappointment. I take a deep breath and approach him "What's going on?"

"I just need your advice if you can help me"

"Why don't you ask dad?"

"He won't listen to me"

"Mum?"

"She's in her own world"

"Not false. Ok spit it out"

"You know… there's a girl… "He starts and my eyebrow rises

"Aren't you a little young for these things?" I ask him trying not to laugh

"You had your first relationship when you were nine. I'm ten" he says now I don't want to laugh

"Touché but it wasn't a relationship. It was just a very very innocent flirt" I try to defend myself

"Whatever" he says in a tone that only I am aloud to use

"Get to the point" I give him a glare

"She is… well you" I give him a socked look and he tries to explain himself "When I say you I don't mean you you, I mean like you. You know… dark and really weird but at the same time beautiful and magical"

I fight to overcome the fact that my brother just called me beautiful and magical and I try to speak in a serious tone "And you really like her? I mean you want to be with her because you like her or do you have an ultimate goal?"

"Ultimate goal?" he asks confused

"Yeah you know… hurt her, play with her, cheat on her, lie to her, be with her because you made a deal with your friends?"

"Of course not. I would never do that to her" he nearly shouts

"Yeah that's what they all say" I whisper and I immediately regret saying these words in front of my brother "anyway. If you don't have an ultimate goal then you should go straight at her and tell her everything you feel. With details. You should both tell the truth but don't be too tiring. You ask her out but rule number one: never beg. A guy who begs is a failure. You can be as persistent as you want because there is a high chance that she won't say yes from the first time but you shouldn't give up. And clearly you should show her that you don't give up"

"How will I do that?"

"When she says no you don't lower your head or seem sad or something like that. You have to be confident. You have to be cool. When no comes out of her mouth you should have a determined smile on your face. Even if you don't feel like it. The next time she will probably say no one more time. But she will consider it more. On the third time you have her"

"So Beck won you on the third time?" he asks innocently making me laugh

"Oh you have no idea. He was asking me out for about a month every day. After a month and a half I finally said yes. But I told you three days cause you're ten years old and you don't have that much experience. Not only you but she too. I doubt if she ever had something like that before"

"Thanks Jade" he says after a moment of silence

"Yeah whatever" I respond but I give him a small smile. I finally go to my room and I start eating my spaghetti when my eyes catch the script Albert gave us. I take it in my hands and open it. I read the summary and then all the details of the script.

_Only you  
Alicia Mills. A powerful girl full of passion and spontaneity. She lives in a parallel world. A world with the mentality of 2012 but with the clothing and public outcry of the 18th century. She has two sisters Josephine and Christina. Their parents died in an accident and they live alone now. Alicia and her sisters leave in a poor neighborhood. They all are beautiful and desirable but they don't want to stay in this neighborhood they live. Alicia especially has a big problem named Caleb. Despite his name meaning faithful Caleb is the most unfaithful and fraud person in the neighborhood. He wants Alicia to be his. It is a caprice, a deal. He doesn't care of what the community says. He doesn't care about rules and manners. One day in Alicia's life appears Ryan Grey a handsome young man who used to be rich but now after his father's death he, his mother and his brother's moved to Alicia's neighborhood because of the unknown unpaid debts of Ryan's father. His brothers are Alexander and Peter. A triple romance will form as Josephine and Peter will feel attracted to each other so will Christina and Alexander. Caleb will make their lives hell. So the question is: will the six of them overcome all the obstacles life has for them, will they survive in this world of craziness or will they bow to the steady pressure?_

I end reading the summary. In the next pages are my lines which I probably will learn by heart from the third read. I don't have problem memorizing. This is what I'm born to do. Instead I catch myself lying on the bed thinking. I wonder what would happen if Tori had auditioned for Alicia too. Would I get the part or would I lose again? I know it's not right to think like that and that I have to focus on my role without second thought but I can't push this thought out of my mind. What if she had taken the lead part? She would have to kiss Beck. My Beck. On the thought of Beck's lips on Tori's my mind goes nuts and my heart starts beating fast. No I would never let something like that happen. I can't and I won't lose this time. Beck is mine. Only mine. And it may sound sappy and cheesy but I want him mine forever. Don't tell him though. Suddenly I hear my phone vibrating and I open it to see a message from Andre. He must have read the Josephine-Peter part.

_From Andre_

_To Jade_

_You read it. Didn't you?_ I feel a smile forming on my lips and I answer him quickly

_From Jade _

_To Andre_

_Yes indeed_ within seconds another message comes

_From Andre_

_To Jade_

_What am I going to do? xxxx_ now I laugh hard and try to control myself

_From Jade_

_To Andre_

_First relax. Second learn your lines. Third this is your best chance to do your move_

He doesn't answer back. I'm sure he is trying to calm himself drinking cocoa milk. I laugh once again as I imagine his horrified face. It's when my mom comes in the room –as always without knocking.

"You should read a little bit Jade. Leave the fun for later"

"First how many times have I told you to knock before entering? And second of all I'm actually reading. It's not my fault the script is funny" I lie perfectly showing her my script.

"What's this?" she asks as if she doesn't know

"Since I'm going in a performing school it's a script for a play I star in" I say sarcastically as she sits on my bed

"And you have the lead part?" she asks taking the script from my hands and giving it a look

"Yes mum I do"

"I see Beck has the leading part too" she says in a low tone

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"I don't know. Since you're not together anymore…" she starts explaining but I interrupt her

"We are back together. So there's no problem"

"When did that happen?"she asks confused and surprised at the same time

"When you were fighting with dad and you didn't even care about your daughter's and your son's lives" I snap at her and I see the pain in her eyes. Well, she has to deal with it "Now excuse me but I have to learn my lines" I take the script from her hands and I start reading. But she doesn't leave. I start reading out loud ignoring her. I'm an actress. I can deal with the audience. It's the part when I talk with Caleb. Ughhh I imagine Ryder's face and I feel myself getting even angrier when the calm voice of my mother interrupts me.

"You shouldn't seem so angry. I mean as it says Alicia is a powerful girl full of passion but she is not aggressive. She may not like what Caleb does but she can't actually really go against him and antagonize him. She isn't that strong. In the depth of her heart you can see some pure fear of his next actions. Alicia isn't fearless. She isn't you. She may seem like it but she isn't" and with that she gives me a soft smile and before closing the door she looks at me and says "But the rest of your acting was excellent" and then se closes the door

"Yeah I guess… whatever" I whisper trying to overcome her comment. But I can't. It just feels so right. I try it again. With less anger this time. This is it. I wonder how my mum got so wise and observing from one second to another. But that doesn't count. This doesn't change anything. I won't forgive her for ignoring us because she helped me with a stupid line. But despite my protests and negative thoughts about her I can't shove a persistent thought off my mind.

"_Thanks mum"_

**Hehe we have some family issues in this one! So tell me what you think! Review review review!  
Can we get it to 12 reviews this time? (more are happily welcomed too hehe)  
See ya next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guyssssssss time for chapter 3! Excited? I am! So I wanted to thank you one more time for your reviews and your support. Can you go for 18 reviews this time? I love you guys! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

Jade's POV

"Morning sunshine" I hear a voice beside me and I turn only to see Beck with coffee in his hands and a huge grin on his face

"Call me that one more time and you will feel the real pain" I threaten him taking the coffee from his hands but I can't help the little smile that appears on my face

"Ok sunshine" he repeats the stupid word and I try to elbow him but I suddenly feel his lips on mine and I actually forget everything about sunshine and punching him. Because I really can't refuse his soft lips brushing mine with such love. I really don't know how much time we're kissing and I'm already out of breath but I really can't stop kissing him. I can't stop a thing I love. Cause his lips are one of the things I love and considering that I have so few things I love, I can't lose that. Not again. As he cuts the kiss I feel the urge of kissing him again but I have a little problem of breathing. Not that I will ever show it. I'm the best actress. But still I try to take many, tiny breaths before speaking. I see he has a breathing problem too and a smirk appears on my face.

"I let you this time but next time my punch will magically be planted on your beautiful face" I tease him and he rolls his eyes. Hey that's my habit! Well I guess being with me that much time caused him to adopt my habits. I wonder if I have adopted some of his habits too. It can't be. I'm authentic. But still…

"Love you too" he interrupts my thoughts and takes my hand leading me to our friends

"Good morning" I hear him say and I just give them a simple smirk

"Morning morning" says Cat and tries to hug me but I give her a warning look and her head falls. I roll my eyes as I hear her whimper and I reluctantly open my arms only to have a little red head giggling and hugging me. I just roll my eyes one more time and I'm ready to let her go but she squeezes me harder and whispers in my ear

"I want to talk to you later" she says and I nod a little bit. Her tone is serious. Not her usual, fluffy one. We let go from the hug but no one seems to notice we've been hugging for a long time. I then hear Tori talking about the play.

"I actually think that the title is so cute and romantic"

"Nothing I do is cute and romantic" I snap at her but she smiles

"Not in real life. No. But here you have a lot of cute and romantic things to do"

"Yeah I read the script" I point out with hatred in my face and I feel Beck's lips kissing my temple

"Since you do it for me it's ok right?" he tries to cheer me up. And he does. Only for a single second. Cause my personal nightmare comes into sight.

"My, my all my fellow friends are here" says Ryder with an arrogant look

"You're not our friend" says Robbie with a hard look on his face. I look at him in surprise. What's up with him? Did he... I don't know. Grow up all of the sudden?

"Easy geek. Oh sorry Jade I stole the nickname you use to call this… guy"

"My name is Robbie" snaps Robbie but Cat catches his hand and takes him away from Ryder

"Why don't you just leave us alone?" asks Tori exasperated

"Well, well miss Tori Vega just spoke to us!" Ryder says sarcastically and I see Tori tense

"Dude walk away. Don't push it to the edge" Andre threatens him

"Why? What are you going to do?" laughs Ryder

"First we will make your face black from the punches" Beck hisses

"Second we will make your sorry ass apologize for everything you have done to Tori and us generally" I continue

"And then we will make sure you won't come back to this school. Not for a single second. And before you say we can't do that. Believe me we really can. And we will do it if necessary. Now get the hell out of here" ends Andre and taking Tori's hand they walk away. Only I, Beck and Ryder are left. Beck has a serious face while I smirk widely looking at Ryder's confused eyes.

"I guess we'll have some interesting business then" is the last thing Ryder says before going away. I feel Beck tense and I put my arms around his neck.

"Don't worry. Everything is gonna be alright" I reassure him and kiss him quickly cause the bell rings. As I enter my class I take out my phone and text Cat.

_From Jade_

_To Cat_

_What happened?_

The answer comes seconds later. But it isn't what I expect to read.

_From Cat_

_To Jade_

_Not now. Later._

Huh? Cat later? Cat that always can't hold herself from saying what she feels and wants? Something really serious must have happened. And I have to find out now. I get out of class before the teacher comes in and I try to find Cat. Obviously she's not in class because we have the same classes today. So she has to be somewhere else. But where? I look around, I search each hall but nothing. I go out to the Asphalt Café and the only thing I find are empty seats. I get back in the school and I am almost ready to panic when I hear Cat's voice. Very low but it's her voice for sure. I try to find out where her voice comes from. There she is. In the closet. HEY THAT'S MY PLACE! I am ready to get inside and snap at her when I see she's not alone. She's with Robbie. I sit down on the floor and I try to listen to what they're saying. It's not that difficult.

"I just don't understand why me? I have changed so much. But I still get the same stupid treatment" I hear Robbie say in a sad voice

"I know Robbie. But people don't forget easily. You have to wait a little bit more" answers Cat. There is a big pause. No one speaks. I try to peek from the window without being caught. They are staring at each other. Then Robbie talks.

"You know… do you remember this song I wrote for you some time ago?" he starts and I can hear the hesitation in his voice

"The I think you're swell song?" she asks innocently. Yes of course Cat which other? The one you were talking about this whole week. The one that you made me read millions of times and even texted every movement and facial expression Robbie had when he sang it to you. And then you said those silly words about you wanting to be blonde. WORST DECISION EVER!

"Yeah… I want you to know that I meant every word. It might be kind of a strange song" he adds and I find myself nodding "but I meant it. I think you're swell and sweet and beautiful"

"Thanks Robbie" is the only thing I hear Cat say and I face palm my face. Really Cat? He just declared that he likes you –once again- and the only thing you say is thanks? You're too slow…

"You're… welcome" says Robbie. Clearly not what he was expecting. God Cat what else am I gonna do for you. I take out my phone and I text Cat

_From Jade_

_To Cat_

_Tell him you find him swell too_

I hear Cat's cell phone beep and then her say "umm can you wait a minute please?"

"Sure" answers Robbie and I receive a message within seconds. Thank God that I have my cell phone on silent mode.

_From Cat _

_To Jade_

_WHATTTT? I CAN'TTTTT xxx_

I roll my eyes and try hard to stay silent

_From Jade_

_To Cat _

_Just DO IT_

"Umm Robbie. I don't know how to tell you… I'm just. You know…" she tries to say and I dig my nails into my skin so I won't scream at her to get over with it "I just think you're swell too" she finally says. The upcoming silence isn't that surprising. As I peek from the window I see Robbie's half shocked half happy face and I smirk

"I um I… thank you Cat. I really appreciate it. For trying to make me feel good" WHAT? Robbie you two are the slowest guys I've ever met

"I'm not saying it to make you feel good. I actually mean it" says Cat and I mentally high five her

"You do?" I hear surprise in his voice

"I do. You're funny and cute and I love spending time with you"

"Even without Rex?"

"Even without Rex. You are so cool without him. Plus Rex always makes rude comments while you are the kindest guy I've ever met. And I'm happy I got to know you" Wow Cat what's with the change?

"That's actually very sweet of you Cat. And I am honored that I got to know you" replies Robbie and peeking again from the window I see them smiling at each other. That's when the bell rings and I have to go away from the door. I quickly move to my locker and I open it when the door opens and the two lovebirds get out of the closet. I try hard not to smirk remembering the previous scene. Soon all the kids get out of class and the halls are now filled. Within seconds I feel two arms around my waist and I smile. I turn around and Beck's lips capture mine.

"How was class?" he asks in a sarcastic tone and I simply reply

"I don't know"

"What do you mean?" he asks confused

"I didn't go to class"

"Why? And what did you do?" he asks as I feel him tense

"Relax. I can't talk about this now. I'll tell you later" I say giving him a peck but he doesn't relax

"Ok later. When will it be later?" he demands now

"Later" I answer him and I see him looking at me expectantly "After school" I add after taking a deep breath

"Let's go have some lunch" he says but I can say that something is bothering him so I stop him

"Did anything happen?"

"I don't know. You tell me" he answers and I start to get angry

"Tell you what? What are you talking about?"

"Why didn't you go to class? Did you have to meet anyone?" he asks and I look at him curiously

"I don't understand. Why should I meet someone?"

"Because every time you skip class is to go to the closet. To make out. With me"

"Oh don't worry we wouldn't do that today cause the closet was occupied"

"So you admit it? I can't believe it"

"Admit what? Speak clearly" I demand

"That you were with Ryder. He skipped class too. Why were you with him?" he hisses

"What? Why would you believe I was with that asshole? Please Beck I thought you knew me" I snap at him angrily

"Wait where are you going?" he shouts but I ignore him. I go to the girls' bathroom and stay there till my next class starts. The day continues like that. Me avoiding Beck and our friends. At lunchtime I am about to go to the Asphalt Café but I reconsider it better so I try to find a new place. Not the closet of course. He can find me so easy there. So I choose the back of the school. It's empty and I can finally have some peace and quiet. I receive a message from Cat asking me where I am but I refuse to answer back. And now comes the worst part. The part when I realize that Beck doesn't trust me. Because if he did he wouldn't have accused me of secretly meeting with Ryder during class. And with Ryder of all people. So Beck doesn't have faith in me. I tried to change. To be better. To not fight with him anymore. But how can I not fight when he doesn't believe in me? How come I trust him when he clearly doesn't trust me? How can we have a healthy relationship without trust? Sure before we broke up I was jealous of every girl that even looked at him. I am possessive I know it. But I tried to change. I don't scold him anymore about having all the chicks on his feet. I don't complain about how every girl that passes seems like a hungry wolf ready to eat him. I say nothing. I do nothing. I'm not myself. The real Jade West would start to shout STOP LOOKING AT MY BOYFRIEND or IN THE NEXT SECOND YOU WON'T HAVE EYES ANYMORE. But I don't. I keep a straight face like nothing happens. I have changed my whole attitude for him. Instead of screaming at Cat when she starts doing silly things, or hugging me I just roll my eyes and do what she wants. Like if I don't, then I'll be a bad person. Like Cat doesn't know that with or without screaming she is my best friend and I love her like hell. Like Andre doesn't know that teasing him or not about his music, I will still find him one of the most talented guys and one of my best friends too. Like Tori hasn't understood that being the leader or not I will still back her up when she has a showcase to do. Like Robbie doesn't know that with or without my usual comments about Rex and his behavior I say all this things because sometimes I'm seriously worried about him. Like Beck can't understand that with or without jealousy, with or without fights, with or without caring words or romantic (sappy for me) things, I will still love him and I will always love him because he is the only thing that I need. Because in this case with Beck I have everything I want. But without Beck I have nothing. No air to breath, no life to live. I don't know how much time I'm sitting here. I have two new messages in my phone but I just can't find the strength to see them. I feel the tears start running down my cheeks. I try to hold them but I can't. I'm not the strong Jade West anymore. I'm vulnerable. I'm hurt. And disappointed. A sob escapes my mouth and I put my hand on it to keep me silent. I don't want anyone to find out. I can't let them see me like that. Suddenly two arms wrap around me and I'm ready to react when I smell a well known perfume. It's him. And although I am mad at him, although I feel betrayed and devastated I don't push him away. We stay in silence for a long time. The bell rings but no one moves. I push myself to get away from him minutes later and I try to imagine how horrible I look with my entire make up messed on my face. I feel his hand brushing my cheek. I look at him. I see pain in his eyes too. But no one says a word. We stay silent again for like ages but I really can't help any of it more.

"I just don't understand why" I whisper my voice trembling. Stupid weakness.

"Because I'm afraid" is the only thing he says

"Afraid of what?" I ask looking him in the eyes

"Of me. Of loosing you over Ryder. Of loosing you generally. You have changed so much from when we got back together. But I didn't. I don't know what I should do. You let a part of your character slip away because of me. But I'm not even capable of doing that. We were supposed to change, both of us so that we would have a healthy relationship. You fulfilled your part. I didn't. So now I'm afraid of loosing you. I'm afraid that you won't like this kind of relationship we go thru and that you will think that I'm a jerk for not achieving to fulfill my part. But the truth is that I really don't know what I should change to make you happy again. And that kills me"

"And you think that Ryder can give me what you don't?" I ask him in a serious tone

"Ryder or anyone else" he admits

"It's true that I've changed a lot because of you. I changed my whole character and behavior only to make you happy. But I never asked you to change. The only thing I asked you was to stay like you were. To love me and trust me no matter what. All I need is trust. And love. Nothing more" I whisper as new tears come into my eyes

"Jade I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you like hell and I don't want to make you feel sad and bad because of my stupidity"

"Yeah you really are stupid for believing I could ever go with Ryder or anyone else. Don't you understand that I want you and only you? See? I rhymed with the title of our play" I tease him in the end and I see a huge grin on his face

"Don't steal other people's quotes" he smiles

"I will try not to next time" I reassure him and lock my lips to his. I feel relief and happiness at the same time.

"I love you so much" he whispers and kisses my forehead.

"I love you too. But it better be the last time you make me a scene like that. Next time you'll find yourself in a ditch" I threaten him and I see him nodding while laughing. We stay hugged till the bell rings.I go to the bathroom to fix my makeup and then we go in Sikowitz's class holding hands. I see as our friends have knowing smiles on their faces. Sikowitz's class and then rehearsals. Which means Ryder. Which means that someone –guess how- will die if he tries to really kiss me. And it will be painful. So painful that he will have tears in his eyes and he will be begging on his knees to let him go. Let him go? Nahhh it's just something I wouldn't ever do in my life. Never.

**Threatening ending hahah don't worry I think you all understood where this threat goes. You can sleep in peace and quiet hehe. So if you liked it/loved it/ didn't like it/didn't love it review to tell me your opinion! Till the next time! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back heeheeee. Once again thanks for your wonderful reviews and your support. I'm updating sooner than I thought just because I will be away for some days and I won't have the time to update. But I promise it won't take too long to post chapter 5. So don't worry. I keep my promises hehe. So here you have chapter 4! Enjoy! Here is some Beck's POV. After his POV there is some Jade's POV too! Hey I've warned you there's gonna be Beck's POV. Haha…**

Beck's POV

Sikowitz's class passes quickly so now we have rehearsals for the play. I am determined to give the best that I have in this play. It's a great opportunity that I can't lose. We walk to the Black Box Theater with Jade and as we get in I feel her tense a little bit. I caress her hand with my thumb and she gives me a smirk. A minute later all our friends and Ryder are here and our director Albert Colman starts talking.

"So I hope that everyone read the script" and as we all nod he adds "very well. So today we are going to rehearse some couple scenes. We will have some Ryan and Alicia scenes" he announces and I smile at Jade "some Christina and Alexander scenes" I turn to watch Cat and Robbie smiling at each other and some "Josephine and Peter scenes" he continues and I see Andre hugging Tori.

"What about some Caleb and Alicia scenes? We have two kisses to practice" I hear Ryder say and I immediately tense but feeling Jade's hand on my back I calm down and look at Ryder motionless.

"I don't know if we have time for another couple. But even if we do it's not gonna be a kissing scene" affirms Albert and from the corner of my eye I see Jade smirking.

"So I guess I'm gonna sit here and watch you all act" says Ryder and sits on a seat crossing his legs.

"No Ryder you won't relax today. I'll pick couple scenes where you are included too. I want you to know and this is not only for Ryder it's for all of you, that when we have rehearsals no one will be having a break or something like that. Everyone will work" he looks at us and we nod "Okay so first couple for today will be Christina and Alexander" he announces and Cat with Robbie take their places in the scene. He gives them directions while I take Jade's hand and lead her some seats farther. We practice every scene we can several times pointing out to each other some parts or mistakes when we hear Albert's voice.

"Can I interrupt a little bit?" he asks and sits next to us "I just want to talk to you for a moment" he adds and I am kind of confused because Cat and Robbie haven't finished their part .

"What about them?" I ask pointing at Cat and Robbie and Albert gives me a small smile

"It's ok. It won't take long. I just want to tell you that as the leaders of this play I want you to overcome yourselves. This play is already pretty famous. They say that another known director will come to watch it and I want it to be perfect" he says and I look at Jade only to find her looking at me knowingly.

"Actually the director is coming for me" I tell him and I see his eyes widen.

"Why didn't you tell me that? Then I guess you will have to try even more and harder. I want it to be perfect. Not that I doubt you. I've heard you too are like one of the best actors in here. So that's what I wanted to tell you. Also could you please rehearse a scene with Ryder too? You know in case we have still time today…." He asks Jade and I see her nod.

"Can we first end the scene we do now because we cut it in the middle?" she asks but it's a lie because we have just finished the scene. But I don't object knowing she might have her reasons.

"Sure of course" says Albert and leaves. I see him approach Cat and Robbie telling them to hug each other in this scene. Then I turn my look at Jade.

"What was that?" I ask her curious.

"I just don't want to go to Ryder yet and I want to rehearse this one more time" she answers and I don't insist. I see her looking at Cat and Robbie and then smiling. I raise one eyebrow and she smiles wider. God I love her smile. She's like the sun to me. A light in the darkness.

"This is the reason I didn't go to class" she whispers looking at the papers and it takes me a minute to understand what she means.

"They are together?" I ask with a huge smile on my face.

"Shhh. No not yet. But they're heading there"

"Because of you" I point out and she doesn't answer. She just smirks. And now I feel even worse. How could I even think she cheated on me with Ryder? God I'm so stupid. She was helping her friend and the only think I thought was her cheating on me. I'm so stupid. I look at her while she's reading her script and feel a pain in my heart. I hurt her. I can't excuse myself. I'm pathetic. Insecure. What I did was unacceptable. Before understanding what I do, I caress her cheek and kiss her. I feel her hesitate for a moment but then she kisses me back. I stop the kiss to take a breath and I suddenly understand that there's silence in the room. I break apart and I see everyone looking at us. Even Albert. Shit I messed up.

"W-we were rehearsing a kissing scene" I almost stutter and I feel Jade smiling

"That's it. That's what I want to see in the play. I want you to show how desperately you want each other. See that guys? That's what I want from you too" he replies and gets back to work with Cat and Robbie. I see Jade now laughing silently and I smile at her seductively.

"I guess we won't have to act too much for that part huh?" I ask teasing her.

"No I don't think so. Okay I think it's about time I go rehearse with Ryder" she says after taking a deep breath.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I offer but I already know the answer. She doesn't need my help. She is strong.

"No I'm ok. I can handle it" she says after rolling her eyes and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I smile as I see her approaching Ryder and then my smile fades. Ryder immediately wears his cocky smile and starts flirting with her. I can see how serious Jade is. She takes out her script again and shows him which scene they have to do. Ryder doesn't even pay attention to what she says. He is just looking at her. And that really pisses me off. But I can't and I won't show it. Stay calm Beck. Everything is gonna be alright. Jade is yours. No one will ever take her from you. And she loves you too. She admitted it. And you love her more than your own life. Everything's gonna be alright.

Jade's POV

"Ryder can you at least pay attention to what I'm saying?" he gets on my nerves for the millionth time.

"I always pay attention to what you say" he gives me a wink that gets me even angrier.

"Oh yeah? So what did I say just a minute ago?" I ask him giving him a death glare.

"Ummm you said… I really don't know. All I know is that you're heartbreaking beautiful" he points out and I take a deep breath. I secretly look at Beck. He is pretending to look at his script but I know him too well and I can tell he's watching us from the corner of his eye. I almost smirk but I stop myself reminding me that I have to work with stupid Ryder.

"Ryder we have to practice. What is it that you don't understand?" I ask him digging my nails in my palm but I feel his hand on mine. I gasp surprised.

"Don't do that. You'll hurt yourself" I hear real concern in his voice and I push his hand away.

"Then collaborate and start saying your lines"

"All right" he gives up but I still can feel his gaze on my face. We do the scene two times and it's really satisfactory but we get interrupted from Albert.

"Ok. Cat and Robbie well done. Great job. Go sit and rehearse some other scene. I want Jade and Beck up here" I hear him say and a smile plants on my face. I take my script and go away from Ryder. As I and Beck get on the stage I see him smiling at me. Albert shows us which scene we must do and I curse under my breath. It's the sappiest of all. I see Beck trying to hold his laughter and I roll my eyes. "Ok whenever you're ready" announces Albert. We are currently sitting on a bench with Beck. I am in his arms, my head resting on his shoulder, his lips on my hair, his breath giving me a light shiver. I close my eyes enjoying his soft touch when he starts saying his words.

"Alicia? Can I ask you something?" his voice is soft. I open my eyes and look at him with a smile on my face nodding "What would you do if I died?" he asks innocently.

"The answer is simple. I would die too" I answer calmly without a second of hesitation.

"You would kill yourself?" he asks now surprised.

"Of course I would. You should know by now… Without you I have no life. You are my destination, fate drove me to you. You are my everything. So without you I have nothing" I almost whisper looking in his eyes. I feel the urge to vomit at my own words but I'm an actress. I will have to play lots of cheesy and sappy characters. So I take a deep breath and do my best.

"No I don't want you to die. Listen to me" he says cupping my face with his hands "I want you to live. I want you to stay strong and continue life" he begs but I shake my head.

"I can't. Ask me all you want except that. I can't live in a world where you don't exist. What would you do if I died?" I ask him slowly.

"I would kill myself" he admits and puts his forehead on mine.

"See? You can't help it either. What if I tell you now what you said before? What if I want you to promise me you won't kill yourself, to move on, to live without me? What would you say to that?"

"I would say it's impossible" he says after taking a deep breath.

"Then don't ask me to live without you. My heart hurts even when you're away from me. I need your touch, I need to look into your eyes and feel safe, and I need your love. I need you. I want your hands around me" I tell him putting his arms again around me "I want to smell your scent and feel I'm in heaven" I kiss lightly his neck "I want to close my eyes and know that you'll always be here for me" I feel his arms tighten around me. I suddenly understand that I mean what I say. I need him like anything in this world. Although it's too sappy for me I mean every single word.

"I will never leave you. I will always be with you. Alicia? You're the most important person in my life. You are my shining star. Without you I feel like a drop in the ocean. I am surrounded by people but I feel that I'm alone. Without you by my side I'm dying. I love you so much" he says kissing my temple and I turn my head to press my lips against his. I feel this warm feeling environing me and I touch his cheek with my hand. My heart starts beating fast and I deepen the kiss.

"And… cut" I hear Albert say and everyone clapping. I smile at Beck and he does too. "This was excellent guys. You charmed everyone in the audience. Well done" he continues and we get of stage. Beck take's my hand and it's Tori and Andre's turn to perform a scene. I sip some of the water I took from the cafeteria and catch Andre looking at me. I give him a wink and sit next to Beck.

"Why does Andre seem so nervous?" asks Beck confused .

"He must have a reason" I say trying hard not to smile.

"Does the reason's name happen to be Tori?" he guesses correctly and I nod slightly "So now you play the role of the matchmaker?" he teases me and I elbow him.

"It's not my fault your friends think I'm more capable of bringing them together rather than you" I reply and I see him laugh.

"They do right?" he tries to hold back his laughter and I smile a little bit .

"Okay Oliver. Enough fun you've had. I'm going to practice with Ryder cause Albert will start complaining" I give him a serious look and get away from him. As soon reach Ryder again I see him smiling. AGAIN. Ugh this boy get's seriously on my nerves.

"Welcome back. I missed you" he says but I only give him a death glare. Time passes quickly. From the corner of my eye I watch Andre playing his role. He now has Tori's hands in his. She looks at him and her gaze is surrounded by so much love. If they weren't acting I could say it is real. Or could it be that it is? That would solve lots of the problems here. Andre's hand rests now on Tori's cheek and I find myself paying attention more at them than my own work. But from the corner of my eye I see Ryder looking at them too. I have to distract him. So I start practicing my lines and I drag him along. By the time we end the scene I hear Albert congratulating Tori and Andre.

"So guys we don't have time left. Next time we start with a Caleb and Alicia scene. Practice your parts, try playing them alone and get physically and mentally ready for what's coming. Thank you all for your hard work. I'll see you tomorrow" he advises us and after saying goodbye we go out of the Black Box Theater.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Beck asks me and I shake my head negatively.

"No I was just thinking about going home and practice some scenes"

"How about coming to my RV to practice together?" he asks expectantly.

"Why don't you come to my house and practice there. Mum and Dad will be really late today" I give him a knowing smile and he catches my mood.

"What about your brother?" he asks and I put my hands around his neck.

"Who cares?" I ask him playing with his hair and he kisses me hard on the mouth.

"Get a room" I hear Andre teasing us but I won't let him like that.

"No worries. We're going for it" I give Andre a knowing smile and I see Beck slightly blush.

"You should stop doing this thing" he says half serious half teasing when we get into the car.

"Doing what?" I play innocent.

"Nothing forget it" he says knowing he has already lost the battle. At that moment I remember Cat telling me she wanted to talk to me. So I get my cell phone out and send her a message.

_From Jade_

_To Cat_

_We didn't manage to talk today. Can you wait till tomorrow?_

Her answer comes seconds later

"_From Cat_

_To Jade_

_I'll try to. Why not in the evening?_

_From Jade_

_To Cat_

_Beck is coming by. And he won't leave until my parents come back from work. Which means pretty late._

_From Cat _

_To Jade_

_I'll wait_

I don't text back. Cat is so stubborn when she wants too. If I tell her that she shouldn't wait and go to sleep she will speak back and I don't want to fight with her. I guess it's pretty serious what she wants to tell me. Beck drives in silence waiting for me to stop texting. When he sees I'm done he takes my hand in his and kisses it.

"Don't you want to buy something to eat?" he asks after a second and I hold myself from shouting HELL YES!

"Yeah I guess we can" I answer in a straight face .

"Pizza?" he suggests and I nod. After we take the pizza we drive home (a pretty torturous ride for me because I have the package on my lap and the smell of this delicious pizza is killing me) and I give it to Beck so that I can unlock the door.

"Your brother has keys right?" he says when I am about to lock the door again and I respond while locking.

"He's already here Beck. His school is already over remember?" I tease him and he smirks.

"Forgot that"

"I'll go check him out" I announce as I see Beck putting some pizza on the plates. I climb the stairs and open my brother's door. I find him crawled on his bed "Hey you okay?" I ask him and take a step inside.

"Hi Jade yes. I'm fine. Mum and Dad are coming late today"

"I know. Beck's here" I say and I see his eyes lighten up "Want some pizza?" I ask him and I can't stop the smile that plants in my face as I see him stand up and literally run to the kitchen. I catch up quickly and I see my brother in Beck's arms.

"What's up buddy? Long time no seen" says Beck and I smile a little bit.

"Yeah can we eat now?" I ask as I take a plate with two slices of pizza. We sit on the couch and watch TV while eating. Beck and my brother are talking about something I don't even care to listen to but suddenly I hear my name "What about me?" I ask and I see them both smiling.

"I was telling Beck how you helped me with the girl I like" my brother confesses and I almost choke.

"I didn't help you" I spit out. Ok I don't want my good nature to get any more famous. Not in front of Beck. He met a hard, difficult to please, bad and unhelpful girl and now all he sees is a weak, helpful creature aka not the real me.

"Yes you did" insisted my brother "it happened just what you said. So now I'm aiming for the second no and finally for the big yes" he sounds excited and I try not to smile.

"I told you nothing" I spit out once again but they ignore me.

"Beck can we play together today?" I hear my brother ask after a second and before Beck can answer I almost shout.

"No idiot. He isn't here without a reason. We have to rehearse for the new play" My brother frowns for a moment but he doesn't seem to be offended by my tone. What the hell? No one is afraid of me anymore? Am I that weak already? After Beck's apology to my brother I decide it's time for work. I take him to my room not before shouting to my brother to do his lessons. Yeah now I'm his mother too. Screw me.

"I didn't expect from you to tell him your secrets. I mean for a stubborn and close person like you it's quite a move" mentions Beck and I feel worse.

"Yeah I guess I'm too good with people all this time" I murmur after exhaling loudly.

"No you don't. You still insult people. And snap at them. Last time you slapped Robbie for calling you Jadey" he points out but my mood is already ruined.

"That's nothing. I'm different. Weak"

"Jade you're the strongest person I've ever met. And it may seem like a big change for you but you are the same Jade West I fell in love with. The dark, close wonderful girlfriend I'm with for almost three years now" he says softly kissing me. Is that right Oliver? I guess we'll see. I change the subject quickly and drag him to the bed. We practice for hours and hours. We're at the point that we know our words by heart. Excellent actors you think? I do. Beck leaves five minutes before my parents come back from work. He doesn't say goodbye to my brother cause he's already asleep. I walk him to the door and kiss him about a million times. He chuckles and takes me in his hands.

"I'll see you tomorrow ok?" he says and I nod in his embrace "I love you" he adds. Old Jade wouldn't answer or would just roll her eyes.

"I love you too" I answer kissing his chest. As soon as he goes away I go back to my room and call Cat. It's pretty late but she told me she'll wait. Next thing after two beeps is Cat's voice. Or should I say Cat's trembling voice. Cat is crying. I immediately panic.

"Cat? Is everything alright? What happened?" I almost shout but her response is inconceivable. And then her sobs fill the silence.

**Cliffhanger!Haha I just had to end it there. Sorry guys! That's it!Like it? Hope yes. I'm waiting for your reviews to see your opinion. Till next time awesome readers! (It would be wonderful to have 22 reviews this time! More are excepted haha Thx)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 on board! One more time thank you ALL for your reviews and favorites/follows. You're all kinds of awesome. Special thanks to pantherfan97 for her AMAZING and inspirational reviews that really make my day! So here you have chapter 5. Enjoyyyy!**

Jade's POV

"Cat can you please relax and tell me what is going on?" I try to make Cat calm down but it's not that easy considering we are talking while we have six blocks distance between us. I hear Cat go silent after a minute "Can you explain me what happened?" I ask her one more time.

"_Robbie"_ she whispered whining.

"What did he do to you? I'm gonna kill him" I hardly hold myself from shouting.

"_To me nothing"_ she answers and now I feel confused.

"So… I don't understand. What's the problem?"

"_Go to the Slap and see Rex's update"_ she says sadly and I do as she says.

_Rex's Newest Update:  
Got some pretty chicks to date tonight. I hope Robbie won't be that embarrassing as always…_

As soon as I read the stupid update I burst into laughing.

"_Jadey you meanie stop laughing"_ I hear Cat complaining and I try to control myself.

"Cat you can't be serious"

"_But I am. What if Robbie likes one of these girls and he hangs out with her and doesn't care about me anymore? He will leave me alone and won't talk to me either"_ she starts crying again

"Caaaaat" I shout exasperated "I can't believe that you actually think this is real! He's lying Cat. Every time Rex posts an update like that it's Robbie who wants to get attention. None of this is true"

"_Really?"_ she asks after a second and I roll my eyes.

"Really Cat. Don't believe all this bullshit" I almost smile and now she's giggling. Mood change.

"_Jadey thank you for helping me"_ she says and I roll my eyes once again.

"Whatever. What's going on with the geek?" I get straight to the point.

"_He asked me out"_ she says like it's the most normal thing in the world.

"Really?" I try not to sound too excited .

"_Yes we're going out tomorrow. And Jadey… I really like him"_ she admits

"Yeah I've figured that out" I agree "You were pretty intimate in the closet"

"_Oh I forgot to thank you about your help. Anyway what were you doing back then? I mean it was class time"_

"I was looking for you because I didn't see you in the classroom"

"_Awww that's so sweet of you Jadey"_

"Whatever" I answer trying to sound uninterested "So you'll ask him to be your boyfriend?"

"_Me? No way"_ she starts freaking out.

"If you don't there's no way Robbie will ask you. He's too shy"

"_I'm shy too" _

"Not like him. If you want a happy geeky future with him then you have to make the first move"

"_You think so?"_ she sounds skeptical.

"I do. Okay now it's too late Cat go to bed and we'll talk tomorrow"

"_KK. Bye Jadey"_

"Don't call me Jadey" I say and before I end the call I hear her giggling. I'm too tired to stay awake anymore. Deal with it people.

I wake up at 6 am by my phone. I catch and read the message I just received. It's from Beck.

_From Beck _

_To Jade_

_Good morning I'll be there at 6:45 to pick you up. I'll bring coffee too_

I don't remember telling him yesterday to pick me up but I get up and start getting ready. I dress myself, put my make up on and brush my curly hair. I'm done till 6:30 so I start preparing my things and when everything is ready I go out of my room and to the living room. I see my dad sitting on the sofa reading his newspaper and my mother drinking coffee.

"Good morning sweetheart" I hear her say and I roll my eyes.

"How many times have I told you not to call me like that?"

"Aren't you late for school?" I hear my dad say.

"No Beck's picking my up" I answer coldly and I see him frown.

"Do you want some coffee then?" asks my mum.

"No Beck already bought some for me"

"You're wasting this boy's money" murmurs my dad and I'm about to yell at him when the bell rings. I go to the door and open it to find a smiling Beck.

"Morning babe" he greets me and hands me the coffee. Then he looks inside the house and sees my parents "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. West" he greets them too reluctantly.

"Good morning Beck. Thank you for picking up our daughter" says my mum and I roll my eyes taking Beck's hand in mine dragging him out of the house.

"Let's go we'll be late" I am about to close the door but I hear my father shouting.

"One day he will run out of money and then goodbye Jadelyn aka the reason of his misery" I close my eyes and try to calm down but I feel my hands trembling. Beck closes the door and leads me to the car. He opens the door of his car and I get quickly in. The whole ride is silent and we arrive at school. But Beck doesn't let me get out of the car.

"How about we talk about this?" he asks in a low voice.

"No" I answer sharply. That's my only response before getting out of the car and start walking. I feel him catch up with me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know you don't want to talk about it at least not now. I understand it but please don't let it ruin your day" he takes my hand in his and kisses my forehead.

"It already has. But whatever. I'm fine" I tell him and we get inside Hollywood Arts.

"Jadey Jadey Jadey" I hear Cat shout while she's bouncing in from of me.

"WHAT?" I exclaim and she stops her stupid bouncing.

"Bad day?" she turns all serious and her happy face turns into motionless.

"Yeah" I answer and I go to my locker. I see Beck go to his but Cat follows me.

"What happened?" she asks seriously ad I give her a look. Cat may look crazy and silly to the others but I know that beside this fluffy, happy and many times irritating girl there's a mature and serious person who can understand all your problems and help you through bad times. She is her best friend after all. Cat can be in her own world most of the times but she understands everything that happens around them. She's just playing a little dumb so then people like her more. She likes being the cute and fluffy one. This is she wants people to think about her. Like me. I want to be the scary sarcastic and dark one. It's my choice. We're so alike even though we seem completely different. And that's why she's my friend. That's why I love her. Not that I'm gonna ever tell her but you know… Whatever. I look straight into her eyes and I see that she has already understood what's going on.

"Your dad again? What did he tell you this time?" she asks and sits on the floor gesturing to me to do the same. I don't really want to sit on the floor but I do it anyway.

"He said that I'm wasting Beck's time and money and that after a while Beck won't want me anymore because I'll be the reason to his misery" I spit it out but Cat's expression doesn't change. That's typical of my dad. He has said so many rude and bad things. That's one of them.

"So let me guess. You think he's right?" Cat says calmly.

"No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know" I answer and lean against the locker.

"You say I play dumb but you're dumb for real" says Cat and I give her a death glare but she doesn't seem scared at all. That's when the bell rings and we stand up and she becomes her fluffy self.

"Yayyyy class!" she shouts. We have different classes except from Sikowitz so she waves at me and runs happily to her classroom. I have mathematics now and I seriously wanna kill myself. I get into class and sit in my regular seat. I see as Tori and Andre sit next to each other and I mentally smile. Only mentally of course. I see Andre waving at me and Tori smiling. I just give them a light smirk and turn to face the teacher. Our mathematics teacher is old. She's wearing glasses and has a piercing voice that makes you wanna punch her in the face. Or at least that's what I want to do. I take out my notebook but there's no way I'm gonna pay attention to this stupid lesson. So I start drawing weird shapes in my notebook. I concentrate more on my creation until I feel my phone vibrate. I take it out of my pocket and see that I got a message from Andre.

From Andre

To Jade

I think I'm gonna ask her out

I don't take too much to answer him

From Jade

To Andre

What do you mean you think? Be sure about your decisions. I have you don't have this weird crisis of yours that goes like ohhh man what am I gonna do? I'm freaking out

From Andre

To Jade

Haha very funny Jade

I don't answer back. I continue drawing making some of the shapes darker. When the bell rings I end my creative drawing. But then I see that except from the weird dark shapes I have written scattered words all over the page. Dark, pleasure, together, death, storm, knife, wrong, whatever. Meaningless words. I look at my creation once more. It doesn't make sense. Like at all. I close my notebook and go out of class. At lunch I and Beck sit with the guys and talk about unimportant things. My previous creation pops in my head but my thoughts get interrupted by stupid Vega's voice.

"Jade? Jade! Are you in?" she asks and I find myself muttering "Yeah whatever"

"YAYYYY. We're going shopping together" exclaims Cat happily and I finally understand what's going on.

"NO" I shout out loud making some other students look at me.

"But you just agreed" says Tori in a sad voice but I don't pity her.

"No is no Vega" I repeat and feel Beck's arm around my waist.

"Why don't you go? I t will be fun" he suggests.

"I prefer sitting in my house than going shopping with them" I hiss and I see him chuckle.

"It's ok. You can come over and watch The Scissoring" he smiles and I find myself smiling and kissing him on the mouth. I hear Cat giggling but I don't stop. When we're out of breath Beck pulls away and I see our "friends" looking at different directions. Ha guess what? That's how it is. Deal with it. After that they leave me on my own again and I start thinking about these stupid words again. Maybe an inspiration for a new play? Yeah that's a good one. A play that consists of death, dark and knifes. Lots of fake blood. A stormy day in a cemetery. That sounds nice. Last class for today is Sikowitz's. As always he is late so I take out my notebook and start writing down thoughts about my new play. But it ends more like a poem than a play. Whatever I'm gonna fix it later. I write down the last words when Sikowitz comes in the class.

"Good morning. How is everybody?" he asks and I don't even face him. I just keep on writing. That's when I hear his voice closer to me "Jade you're not in creative writing. I think you know that" he says and he takes the notebook from me.

"GIVE IT BACK" I shout and give him a death glare making him run away from me like a scared child. But he takes my notebook with him and I stand up from my seat ready to chase him. I feel Beck's hands around my waist trying to calm me down.

"Jade West you're a student I'm a teacher. Stop chasing me" Sikowitz almost cries and I roll my eyes.

"You're not a teacher. You're just a poor man that Lane pitied you and gave you a job" I spit out.

"Haha funny Jade. So let's see what you're so focused in" he says grinning and I boil inside.

"Don't you dare read it. I haven't finished it yet! At least let me finish it" I almost beg but it's useless.

"Let me think about it. Ummm no" he says and I try to get away from Beck's grip. But he's just too strong.

"Let me goooo" I shout at him but he doesn't move an inch.

"_Gimme your embrace till the dark comes_

_And hold my face till it swallows us _

_Complete my dreams give me pleasure_

_Swear me love not standard measure" _Sikowitz starts to read my creation and I just freeze.

"_Death is good and so we are_

_Brings together not apart_

_Doesn't pull us far away_

_And together here we'll stay"_ he continues and my feet tremble. Beck manages to sit me on his lap and put my head on his chest.

"_Rain and storm snow and cloud_

_Even though I scream out loud_

_Makes me wanna live forever_

_Beating heart that you'll remember" _Sikowitz gives me an approving look and reads farther.

"_Come along and fix my life_

_Cause it hurts me like a knife_

_Gimme strength and faith along"_

_Cause I always do the wrong"_ I feel Beck kissing my temple as Sikowitz reads the last part.

"_So let's make a deal of trust_

_Let's obey a rule we must_

_Trust me always or whatever_

_And I 'll love you like forever"_ Sikowitz ends and silence fills the room.

"It was supposed to be a play but it turned out to be more like a poem or something like that" I try to defend myself but the silence is killing me inside.

"Jade that was beautiful. Actually it was excellent" says Sikowitz in a serious tone and I feel a little smile on my face. He hands me my notebook back and I take it with a quick move.

"You're magical" Beck whispers in my ear and I kiss his cheek before standing up and getting back to my seat. Class continues after this but I can feel the looks from Cat, Tori, Andre and Robbie. It's irritating but I ignore them the best I can. It's not that difficult. I've learned to ignore people for almost my whole life. I hear the bell ring and I feel kinda relieved. I get up and go to my locker. School is over and we have rehearsals for the play. As I and Beck get into the Black Box Theater I see Albert Coleman our director discussing with Lane.

"Hello guys. Time for work" he announces and I feel ready to have some action. But clearly I forgot something VERY important "Today we're gonna start with the Caleb and Alicia pairing" he announces and my good mood is now gone. I turn to see Beck's face but he doesn't express any emotion. He is still and quiet. And then I turn to see Ryder. He is smiling from ear to ear and it seems like he is very impatient. He is already on the stage. After I put my bag on a chair I look at Cat who gives me a sympathetic look. I get up on stage and Albert speaks again "Okay we will do the first kissing scene. I want you to show hate and disgust and want and need all together. I want you to be tensed and threatening" he orders and I nod "Whenever you're ready" he says in the end and Ryder starts his lines the very next second. I try hard to catch up with him because my mind is on Beck. He seems terrified. Stupid boy. When is he gonna learn that Ryder is nothing more than a stupid co-partner.

"Little Ali went out for a walk" I hear Ryder say and I take a deep breath.

"What are you doing here? Are you stalking me or something?" I try to sound irritated.

"Not at all. I just saw your cute fluffy dress from the corner and I thought Oh let's go and greet my dear friend Ali" he says in an annoying tone and I feel the urge to puke.

"First don't call me Ali. I never gave you the permission to be a stupid annoying friend of mine like you pretend to be. Second of all get the hell out of here because you make me sick" I look at him disgusted.

"You make me sick too babe. You make me crazy. About you" he says in a seductive voice.

"About me stabbing you with a knife or about me throwing you off a cliff?" I spit out irritated. I try to look both angry and annoyed. But then I remember what my mother told me. Alicia is a strong girl but not strong as you. She may seem like you but she isn't. In the depth of her heart she is clearly afraid of Caleb's actions. That's right.

"If you 're coming with me I guess both. I don't have a preference" he winks at me and I take a small step back. He doesn't seem to notice it thou.

"Caleb stop playing with me and tell me what you want" I make my voice threatening but I make it tremble a little bit too.

"You" he answers calmly and takes a step forward. I immediately take a small step back.

"Caleb are you stupid? Don't you understand that approaching me like this won't lead you to anything? I don't even like you. So leave me alone"

"There's no need for you to like me. I just wanna have fun"

"Yeah I've figured that out but guess what? I don't wanna have fun. And I won't. I don't care if you threaten me or torture me. I don't want to be with you. Deal with it. It's not a game Caleb. I seriously feel like punching you right now" I exclaim and I see him smile.

"Interesting point of view" he says and I roll my eyes. Jade's habit I know but I can't really help it. I see as he takes another step forward and now I step back quicker. He seems to notice that "What if we make a deal?" I hear him say once again.

"I don't make deals. Especially with you Caleb" I hold myself from screaming at him.

"Let's make an exception" he suggests and I look at him disgusted.

"I would prefer to die Caleb. That's the pure truth" I take a step back and I almost trip. That brings a foxy smile on his face. Oh God how much I wanna punch him. I look into his eyes and he does the same.

"You can't go away from me" he mentions and the next step I take backwards makes me hit my back on the wall. He takes the chance to come in front of me and he blocks my way. I try to escape but I don't even have a chance. He has trapped me for real. I give him a warning look and I tense as I feel him move his body closer to mine.

"Why do you insist so much? Why can't you just accept the fact that I don't want anything to do with you?" I try to distract him with words.

"Cause you're the first girl on this world that rejected me and clearly I'm not gonna let it go away like that" he explains smiling.

"So it's all a personal deal"

"I never denied it" he smiles once more and I frown.

"You're pathetic you know. Just get over with it and gimme my peace and quiet" I demand and with a quick move I try to escape but in the last second he catches my arm and pushes me to the wall. I try to resist and he holds my hands tightly. I fight to get free from his hold and then I freeze as his lips meet mine. I clearly try to push him away and run but I don't really manage to do any of these. In the kiss I frown and seem disgusted but in reality I feel really weird. His lips are soft on mine even though he's kissing me hard and what we call passionately. I don't respond but it still feels weird. I feel bad for Tori, I feel bad for Beck and I feel bad for me. WHAT ON HELL? Wake up Jade West you're not serious right now. The next second I push him away from me and I slap him with a lot of force. It jerks his face on the other side.

"And… scene. Well done guys" I hear Albert say and I feel a smile planting on my face.

"That was a little painful" admitted Ryder touching his cheek.

"You deserved it" I say simply and get down of the stage. I catch Beck's eyes and I smile at him. He gives me a little smile too but jealousy is pretty clear in his face. I take a tissue and "clean" my mouth. This action seems to relax him and he chuckles a little.

"Now I want the scene where the Grey brothers come for the first time in the neighborhood" says Albert and I see Robbie and Andre get on the stage whereas Beck comes and kisses me quickly before taking his place too. I give him a smirk and sit down on my seat to rehearse with Tori and Cat our scene. I feel Beck's eyes on mine. He doesn't care about the others neither do I. I care about him. I see him saying 'I love you' and winking at me. How could I ever think that he doesn't love me? It's so clear. And it makes me so happy and blessed at the same time. He is my other half my destiny. He is all that matters. I whisper a quick 'love you too' just before his turn to say his lines. I then focus on my own work. There's time for us to talk about it. We can talk today, tomorrow and every other day. We will be together and love each other and we will get through it together. Cause this game needs two players. After all it's a game of love. And we're both experts in it. I look at him one more time and I smile a little bit. He gives so much in this play. He really chases his dreams. He takes this opportunity so serious. And I'm proud of him. So I gotta be sure I will be perfect too. I watch as Cat looks between me and Beck and she giggles lightly. I give her a glare and continue on reading. But even though I usually shout at her and judge her for the silly things she says I can't agree more with a previous remark of hers: Beck and I are made for each other.

**So that's it! What do you think? Eventually I updated on time so I wait for your wonderful reviews to tell me your opinion! (Can we take it this time to 32 reviews? more are clearly accepted haha)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here for you. I don't really know what happened with the previous chapter. I got only 3 reviews? That much sucked? Anyway thank you for your reviews and of course views! It's so important for me to know that you like my story so that I can continue writing it! So! Here you go! I have some Beck's POV in this and the usual Jade's POV. Enjoy!**

Beck's POV

Jade and I are sitting in my RV watching The Scissoring for the millionth time but I actually don't mind. I promised her to do it because she didn't want to go shopping with Cat and Tori. I found it a good idea but Jade didn't agree with me. So here we are eating pizza and watching her favorite movie. She snuggles in my chest and I kiss the top of her head. We still have a pending talk about her father and the stage kiss with Ryder but I don't push her. I want her to talk when she's ready. I'll wait for her. I will always wait for her and I'll be by her side whenever she needs me.

"Spit it out" I hear her say and I feel confused.

"What?" I ask her and I see as she turns her face to look at me.

"You're clearly thinking about something. What is it?"

"How did you know?" I am surprised now.

"Your heart started beating fast. And clearly the reason is not the movie. You've seen it a million of times and you know it by heart like me" she explains and I feel enchanted from her expression. It contains worry and determination at the same time.

"It's clearly nothing" I try to calm her down. I make her lean on me again and I feel her murmur in my chest.

"I'm afraid he's right"

"Can you be more specific?" I ask her caressing her hair because I know exactly what she's talking about. Every time she talks about her dad she hides her face in my chest. Jade exclaims it's from shame. I think it is for safety. I now she always feels insecure and that in my arms she is safe. And I love the way she shows it even though she wouldn't ever admit it. I feel her taking a deep breath and then exhaling.

"I know you won't ever admit it but what if some day you wake up and you feel your life is miserable?" she asks and before I can respond she interrupts me "I'll tell the answer. No you won't feel miserable because you love me and I'm all you want. I know that. I respect and thank you for giving me so much love and believing in me and most of all always helping me. I know you don't feel miserable neither do I so theme closed" she says quickly and I find myself nodding in every single word of her. When she ends I give her a smile and she stands facing me "I feel the same way about you so I know and believe that you love me and want the best for me. So whatever my dad says I know it won't make you change your mind"

"I'm glad you can see things the way I do" I caress her cheek and I see her close her eyes feeling my touch.

"As for the stage kiss you know… it's just a stage kiss" she explains and I chuckle.

"Clearly. But you're mine. Only mine"

"And I'll always be. So don't be afraid or jealous or anything"

"I'm not jealous" I try to defend myself but seeing her glare I give up "alright I am. A lot"

"You shouldn't" she kisses me softly on the lips. I deepen the kiss and I feel her hands around my neck while my hands move to her hips. I hear her moan when I kiss her neck and I trail kisses all over her face.

"So does Ryder kiss good?" I ask and she chuckles.

"Beck relax" she rolls her eyes but I'm waiting for a real answer so she gives up "No you kiss better" she says and I kiss her again. It's a passionate kiss. I don't want to let go. Never. I pull her closer and I ask permission with my tongue to enter her mouth. She puts her hands in my hair and sticks her body with mine. We kiss passionately for some moments and I open my eyes. I look at her kissing me with her eyes closed and I smile in the kiss. She's so beautiful. She's amazing. I close my eyes again and I cup her face with my hands.

"Beck" I hear someone calling me and I for sure know it's not Jade. I recognize the voice. It's Andre. Outside my RV. And he came the most wrong moment.

"Don't answer" I hear Jade say and before I can answer she locks her lips on more time with mine. I continue kissing her. Now her hands are on my abs. And I shiver at her touch. Yes Beck Oliver shivers from a touch. Deal with it. Ok now I sound just like Jade.

"Beck I know you're in there. Open the door" I hear Andre shout one more time and I sigh. I try to get up but I feel Jade's hands on my chest.

"What are you doing?" she asks no she demands and I shrug.

"He won't leave" I explain and after I kiss her on her forehead I open the door of my RV. A furious Andre storms in and he nearly shouts.

"Why did it take you so long man?" I don't answer and I just show him with my finger to look on the bed. He turns around and Jade waves at him with a foxy smile.

"Whatever" he shrugs and sits next to Jade.

"Will you all stop imitating me and stealing my quotes?" I hear Jade say and she sounds really irritated. Andre doesn't even pay attention and turns his face at me.

"I need help" he says in a pleading tone and I feel confused.

"Oh come on. Just take her for dinner, buy her some flowers, tell her sweet things and you're done" Jade snorts.

"It's not so easy. She's my friend for so much time. I can't go and tell her to have a date with me just like that" answers Andre and I try to understand.

"You're talking about Tori?" I ask and before Andre could answer Jade interrupts him.

"No he's talking about me" she says and I roll my eyes.

"It's just so complicated" Andre seems so sad.

"No it's not. Get the courage –if you have any- be a man and ask her. Just do it. Don't think about it" Jade exhales deeply and I give her a warning look.

"I agree with Jade man. Don't think about it that much. Do what you feel. Go ask her out"

"Okay. But when should I ask her?" Andre asks unsure.

"You can ask her tomorrow" I answer and I see him tense.

"Tomorrow? I'm not ready I need time to th-" he tries to say but Jade interrups him throwing a pillow to his face. It hits his face and I try extremely hard not to laugh. Andre catches the pillow and throws it back at Jade. And then he chuckles. So does Jade.

"I guess I'm overreacting" he says after a second and both Jade and I nod smiling "Okay I guess I have to go plan the perfect date for my girl" he now says determined and gets up "Thanks guys and sorry for interrupting" he winks and then gets out of the RV.

"That was rude Jade. He was talking" I tease her and lie down next to her "He had a problem and you didn't let him-" I add but she cuts me off with a kiss on my mouth. She kisses me hardly and it's now hard for me to breath. I pull her closer and my heart starts beating fast. I'm sure she can feel it. She has her hands on my chest. But instead of getting embarrassed I just try to catch my breath and talk to her.

"What's up with you shutting people up?" I ask laughing a little bit.

"You still haven't noticed that I love silence?" she kisses me on the neck and I breathe deeply. She drives me completely crazy. Her lips move to my chest where she plants small kisses. I touch her face and play with her hair. I caress her cheek and I see her smile lightly. The time passes quickly. We don't watch the movie anymore we just sit hugged. I'm so lucky to have her. I need her so much. Nothing is more important than her. Not even this play that is a chance to open my wings and make my dream come true. Be a professional actor. But this dream isn't the one with the priority. My biggest dream made 3 years ago is to live with Jade my whole life. I know it sounds lame. You can say it's lame teenage dreams but I mean it. I want to stay with Jade forever. Because I don't know how I'll cope a life without her. I don't know how I'll be able to love a woman that won't be Jade. It is impossible. It's painful. And as I hope that my dream will come true and I'll have a wonderful life next to the reason I exist, my thoughts get interrupted by Jade's cell phone. She gets up from the bed we're sitting and she answers it. But before she could say any word I hear a loud shriek.

"_Jadeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyy" _okay I'm pretty sure it's Cat.

"Cat stop shouting and tell me what's going on" I hear Jade shout at her annoyed. And then her face turns to shock.

Jade's POV

Have I heard well? Yeah I must have heard bad. Or not.

"What?" I nearly shout from surprise.

"_I told you he asked me out. Robbie. He wants to go on a date with me"_ I hear Cat laughing and I imagine her bouncing up and down. A smile appears on my face. I see from the corner of my eye Beck have a confused expression and I make him a sign to wait.

"You're serious? That's awesome Cat" I try hard not to show my enthusiasm. After all she'll date the geek. But if that's what makes Cat happy then I can't do anything.

"_Yes. Jade I'm so happy. He made a move"_

"Yeah I'm surprised actually. I though he'll never make a move" I say and sit next to Beck.

"_I know right? I'm so excited! And I don't know what to wear"_

"Wait the date is today?"

"_Yes silly. He asked me right after the rehearsal. But I didn't call you earlier because I saw you leaving with Beck and I thought that it would be better to tell you later"_

"So what time is it?" I ask looking at the hour. It is seven o' clock.

"_He said he'll pick me up at 9 o' clock. Oh my God I don't have enough timeeeeeee"_ I hear her shout.

"Cat stop shouting. Where is he taking you?"

"_I don't know. He said it's a surprise"_

"Sap. Ok. Nevermind. All you have in your wardrobe are dresses. Just put one of those"

"_KK. Thanks Jade. Wish me luck"_

"Whatever" I say but I smile a little bit. Oh Cat. I hope you'll have a great time. I close the phone and I turn to look at Beck. He has a half curious half relaxed face and he's waiting for my explanation.

"Robbie asked Cat out" I announce and his eyes widen.

"Seriously? That's great. Finally he found the courage" he comments and smiles.

"You understand that all our friends get together and that we 'll be like three silly couples sitting in the Asphalt Café right?" I try to imagine how it will be and I feel the need to laugh out loud. He chuckles and takes me in his arms.

"We started the trend" he kisses my cheek and I elbow him.

"That doesn't mean they have to imitate us"

"They don't. And I love the idea of the three silly couples you know? It's just so right. Three couples. In each one of them two people knowing they are meant for each other" he says in a low tone and I roll my eyes.

"What's up with all you people going cheesy all the time?" I sigh exasperated and I feel him laugh.

"Sorry for disturbing your not sappy world" he jokes and I hit his hand. We stay silent for some seconds and then I express my worry. Yes it's only me and Beck so I can do it. I told ya I've changed didn't I?

"I hope she'll be alright and that this stupid geek won't hurt her"

"What are you talking about? Robbie can't hurt anyone. He is clueless"

"That's why I'm so afraid. Because he's clueless. He can hurt Cat in many ways"

"Jade. He loves her"

"I know. I can see. But I'm still worried. Cat misunderstands a lot of things. What if he tells her something that makes her feel uneasy? Or maybe he'll bring Rex with him and he'll ruin everything"

"Babe he hasn't held Rex for a couple of days. He won't take the puppet with him" he tries to calm me down. But I can't so I quickly open the laptop and go to Robbie's profile on the Slap. Robbie writes every move he makes as his new status. I'm right. Robbie has a new update. It says "Getting ready for my date with a beautiful red-head. I hope everything's gonna be ok. Rex will stay home tonight. Sorry dude" I smile. I show Beck the update and he chuckles. I close the laptop and right after I imagine Cat preparing for her date. She is in a hurry trying to decide if she'll make her hair straight or curly. I know her so well. She will have to decide between her purple and pink dress. I smile one more time as I feel Beck tighten his grip on me. I know tonight will be awesome for Cat. I just feel it. I turn my head to kiss Beck. Life isn't that bad as it seems sometimes. Actually life right now is perfect. Just perfect.

**Hehe that's it for today. I hope you liked it. And I hope you'll review so that I know that you liked it. See ya next time! Oh and next time will have some serious Tandre action!**

**P.S. I wrote a BADE ONE-SHOT. So if you wanna go check it out (I would love that hehe) follow this link and make me happy with your views/reviews/favorites. No need to follow there's not gonna be a sequel or something like that!**

** s/8491183/1/Always-by-your-side**


	7. Chapter 7

**To those who didn't see it last time this is a new BADE ONE-SHOT I wrote. Feel free to read it!**

** s/8491183/1/Always-by-your-side**

**OMG guys I'm so sorry it took so long haha But don't worry I'm here with a new chapter for you. So here is chapter 7 for you! I hope you'll enjoy! Sorry about any mistakes. I didn't have time to correct them! Hope you'll understand!**

Jade's POV

A whole week has passed. Robbie asked Cat to be his girlfriend and now you can see them everywhere walking hand by hand smiling. Robbie usually plays with Cat's hair and whispers in her ear making her giggle. Cat usually gives him a kiss on the cheek and he kisses her temple. They seem so cute and happy. Wait a minute. Did I say cute? Oh my god what's going on with me? I've gone all soft for a long time. That's worrying. Anyway. While Cat and Robbie seem completely in love Andre has a hard time. Of course he didn't make a move with Tori. He was too scared. And now that Ryder and Tori hang out a lot because of the play he gets easily angry or worried. You know this mood changing thing that gets on my nerves and makes me remind him every time that it's his fault they 're not together now because he's a coward. And he answers like: "Jade you can't understand! We are friends. It's not that easy" The same stupid excuse. I still believe he's a coward. Yeah whatever. So I and Beck are good. No more suspicious looks from him every time I'm with Ryder for rehearsal. I actually enjoy it a little bit that he's jealous (even though it's completely stupid to be jealous of Ryder –Ryder of all people) because that means that he loves me and doesn't want to lose me. Not that I don't know that he loves me. It's not like that. But it's a satisfactory moment for me so deal with it! So rehearsals have been great. The play is already considered successful. We work hard and then harder and even harder. It's gonna be perfect. So many people are coming to see it and we have to be seriously amazing. Because of our good work Albert gives us a break while Tori and Andre perform their scene. I watch them while my head is resting on Beck's shoulder. He has his hand is around my waist. We all pay attention in the scene. I have to admit it. They are good. Even Tori. Ok if you ever tell her you'll be found the next day killed. Guess from whom. Fair warning. I watch as Andre takes small steps away from Tori and she takes a confused look.

"Peter what's going on?" she says putting her hands on his shoulders. He pulls away and I can see pain in his eyes. A touch is enough to cause him pain. Like Tori's hand is burning his flesh.

"Nothing's wrong" he says in a neutral tone and begins walking again.

"Don't lie to me Peter. Something's up" she follows him.

"I have a question for you" he says quickly but he doesn't look at her.

"What is it?" she asks quickly.

"What's going on with Caleb?" he asks and shock is written in Tori's (well… Josephine's) eyes.

"Nothing" she responds and determination is written in her eyes. But so is in Andre's eyes.

"So you wanna tell me that the fact that he kissed you is nothing" he spits out. Words so intense they made me shiver. And I wasn't the only one. From the corner of my eye I see Beck looking at me and I nod.

"Caleb kissed me to make Alicia kiss him too. And as you saw he kissed Christina too. So I don't know why you put the blame on me" she responds angrily.

"Yours took longer" he hisses and turns to look at her.

"What are you talking about? I didn't even want him to kiss me. He made me do it"

"You didn't resist"

"I couldn't"

"Yes you could"

"NO he wouldn't let me"

"You could have tried"

"Stop it! I don't even know why you're so angry at me" she turns to leave but Andre catches her hand.

"You wanna know why I'm angry?" he almost shouts and I see his face turn red from anger. Uh oh that's bad. I look at Beck and he seems panicked too. I turn to Cat but she is placing soft kisses on Robbie's cheek. Oh Cat. I turn my gaze to Albert but he doesn't seem shocked. He seems amused. Then my eyes catch Ryder. He looks at the pairing with a soft expression. As if Andre is caressing Tori's hair or something like that. I pay attention to Andre and Tori again. Tori has a terrified look on her face. I don't blame her. It may be amusing but Andre is always the cool guy not the aggressive one.

"Peter stop you're hurting me" I hear Tori say and I see her trying to break free.

"So you are" he responds and kisses her hard on the mouth. I feel my mouth open and I quickly close it. Beck chuckles and I try to hide my smile too. Like Oh My God this is not a kiss. It is a passionate make out session. Even Cat and Robbie stop to look at them. I rise my eyebrow and Cat giggles. Andre on the other hand has one hand in Tori's hair and one around her waist. Tori has her hands around Andre's neck. Ok I'm making out with Beck in public like a lot but they are a whole different situation. Finally they break the kiss and look in each other's eyes.

"And scene" I hear Albert say and I stand up with the others who are clapping frantically. I just stare at Andre and flash him a knowing smile. He responds winking at me and I chuckle. Albert gives his congratulations to these two and I see Andre taking Tori to speak in private.

"Okay time to go home" I announce and I'm ready to leave whrn I feel a hand around my waist.

"Be patient" I hear Beck's voice in my ear and I exhale deeply.

"So what? We're gonna wait for them?" I ask and I see him nod "But what if they MAKE OUT THE WHOLE EVENING IN THIS BACKSTAGE ROOM" I shout the last part to make clear to Andre we're waiting for them. Beck gives me a look but eventually takes me in his arms and makes me sit on his lap. He places a soft kiss on my cheek and I lean on him. Cat and Robbie talk quietly with their hands united. We wait for about ten minutes and then we see Andre and Tori come out of the room smiling holding hands. I smile and get up.

"Can we go home now?" I ask Beck and he rolls his eyes. We say goodbye to everyone and head to his car. I get inside and he starts driving.

"Another happy ending huh?" he comments smiling and I roll my eyes.

"It's boring" I reply and I see his face turn to look at mine.

"What's boring?"

"It's boring having always happy endings. I want some drama. Some action"

"You'll have action in my RV if that's what you need"

"I didn't mean it like that pervert" I hit his shoulder and he laughs out loud.

"I know I'm kidding you. Still we've had enough of drama with the whole Ryder situation don't you think?" he asks and I feel myself nodding.

"Yeah I know. But you know. It's too good to be true"

"It is true. Deal with it" he imitates my tone and I punch him lightly.

"Stop imitating me" I order him and he laughs.

"Hey today is movie night with the guys" he reminds me and I grown.

"No way I don't wanna go" I almost shout and I see him roll his eyes.

"Why it's gonna be fun" he insists.

"No it will be the make out session party"

"It's not fair thinking like that. We always make out on movie nights. Why can't they as well?" he has a point not that I'm ever gonna admit it. So instead I respond something else.

"They're not as cool as we are" I put my well known arrogant look in action but he ignores me.

"Whatever Jade we're going" he says and I try hard not to shout at him.

"I don't wanna go Beck" I try to stay calm.

"So you prefer staying at home with your brother asking you about this girl and your parents getting on your nerves?" he uses the exact words I used some days ago when I didn't want to go home.

"No I prefer to go to your RV sit on the bed under your warm covers and watch TV in your embrace" I put the sappy character in action and I hope I'm enough persuasive. He seems to think about it for a moment and then he answers.

"You're going to Tori's for movie" I open my mouth to say something but I give up. This is unbelievable. He literally does whatever he wants with me. I mean I always persuade people and I make them do whatever I and only I want. Either shouting or acting. But when it comes to Beck I don't have any strength upon him. It's like he makes a spell on me and I do whatever he is willing to do. It's actually really weird. It's like his one move or word makes me obey like a robot. It has happened many times before. Like when I insulted Tori making fun of her and he ordered me to go sit on the steps like I was a little child. Still I did what he said without arguing more. Or when I was interviewing these little kids and he interrupted my interview and actually ruined it by telling me it wasn't right to talk to them like that because they were little kids. So what? Still I didn't interview any more kids and the 'Jade with tots' videos became past. Another time was when we were giving relationship advice and he told me to chill by threatening me he wouldn't speak to me for the rest of the day. And so many other examples. I stay silent for the rest of the ride thinking about his influence on me and as he parks his car I get out and enter his RV. As he closes the door I am already sitting on his bed and I open the TV. He closes it quickly and I look at him silently. He sits beside me and puts a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"What's up? You haven't spoken for the whole ride. That's weird" he says looking in my eyes.

"What do you want me to say?" I murmur but I don't look at him.

"I was waiting for you to argue more or start shouting I don't know. But you stay silent. You don't argue"

"It doesn't worth it. We 're gonna do what YOU want in the end" I explain shrugging. I catch his confused look but I don't say more.

"Can you explain that a little bit?" he offers but I don't talk. I take the remote and open the TV again but he closes it one more time and I roll my eyes.

"We won't leave from here until you explain what you mean"

"Fine. That's what I wanted. To stay here" I respond and I see him frown. He takes my face in his hands and makes me look at him.

"Please" he says and I try to take my gaze away. But of course he doesn't let me. So I take a deep breath and tell him all my thoughts about how he is the only one who can do whatever he wants with me. He stays silent for a minute and then a wide smile appears on his face.

"That's because you love me and you can't deny it" he kisses my cheek and I smirk a little bit.

"Maybe. But it's weird you know? I always do what I want. But when you say no it's like you put a frame and I HAVE to obey"

"Oh come on you're being dramatic" he says but I have a different opinion. Still I don't argue because I don't want to fight with him. He now lets me open the damn TV and we sit silent. When it's time for movie night I fix my makeup and brush my hair before going out of the RV and getting into Beck's car. He drives slowly and when we reach Tori's house he rings the bell but he doesn't take my hand in his. Tori opens the door and greets us.

"Hey guys" she says and I smirk a bit before I get into the house. Cat Robbie and Andre are already there waiting for us. I sit on the couch and I see Beck sitting beside me. An awkward silence fills the room so I break it.

"So what movie are we going to see?" I ask and direct the question to Tori.

"This time we chose a comedy" she says happily and she reveals a DVD with Jim Carrey. As Andre brings popcorn and lemonades Tori puts the DVD in and the movie starts. I lean on Beck's chest and he wraps his hands around me. In the middle of the movie between laughs and comments from the others I hear Beck whisper in my ear.

"I love you as hell and I don't want you to feel like you're a prisoner in this relationship. I want you to feel free not restricted or something"

I turn to look at him and he gives me a soft smile. I caress his cheek and kiss him lightly "I love you too. Don't worry. It's just so strange for me. But I guess it's a good thing. I need someone to control me. And who's better than you?" I say and he kisses my temple wrapping his hands around me tighter.

"I just want you to know that I need to know everything that makes you feel bad or weird. I want us to talk about our relationship"

"You are the only boy I know that would want something like that" I notice and I make a mental note to add this to the list of things I love the most about him.

"I know. But you know we two are so different from everyone else. We are not a usual couple. And it's good. Being different from the original is good. I love you for being different from all the other girls. For making me have feeling I would never have with a girl like all the others"

"Thank you" I say smiling at him and turning my attention to the movie again. I feel dazzled by the way he cares about me. He really cares like hell for me. We don't have many talks like this but when we do then I end up saying something stupid and cheesy or something Jade-unlike like "Thank you". I don't say thank you very often but when I do I really mean it. And he knows that. That's why he's now smiling from ear to ear. When the movie ends we decide to go home aka his RV. We say goodbye to our friends and we head to the car holding hands. I see as Robbie takes Cat to his car bridal style and she laughs like crazy. I smirk and then my gaze stays at Tori closing the door while Andre is still inside the house.

"Did you see what I saw?" I ask Beck and he chuckles.

"It's not what you think. They just want to finish a talk YOU clearly didn't let them finish when we were at school" he explains and I shrug.

"So when your RV's door closes do you wanna talk too?" I give him a knowing look and he looks scandalized.

"No way. I think we have so much better things to do" he smirks.

"Really? Like what?" I tease him as he starts driving.

"I think I'd better show you than tell you"

"You said that last time but what you showed me was you sleeping in my embrace like a little child" I say and I see him blush a little bit.

"Hey I was tired. Are you gonna torture me that much about that time? It was an accident"

"We were making out when you fell asleep" I try hard not to laugh.

"It's not my fault you make me relax by only a single touch" he says and I roll my eyes. Actually the whole situation wasn't that bad as I described. Yes he fell asleep but then I had the opportunity to appreciate what I have by my side. His precious soft hair that makes me wanna touch it forever. His peaceful sleepy face that makes me wanna stay awake every night just to look at him. His chest rising up and down while he breaths calmly. His abs that turn me on like hell. His hands that usually caress my hair or my face extremely gently like I'm the most fragile person in the world. And maybe I am. But he is the only one who can understand it. And I'm glad he is. He makes me wanna scream from joy just by the way he holds my hand. So I don't complain more. I just smile at him as he pouts for my previous comment. I caress his hair and immediately his pout turns into a smile. As we arrive at his RV we get out of the car and I smirk a little bit as I see him wink at me. And then we get inside to finish what we left unfinished the last time. Only this time I don't care if he really falls asleep. Because I'll get to see again how perfect and gorgeous he is. And how lucky I am to have him by my side.

**That's it bade/cabbie/tandre lovers! Thank you all for your amazing reviews/follows/favorites. You guys are the best. So do what you always (hopefully) do. Review to tell me what you think about the story! I'll see ya later readers… Till the next time…**

**P.S. Go check out my friend's . .mean story Sikowitz's Camping Trip. She just posted the last chapter. It's awesome I guarantee for it! So go read and review her awesome story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**To those who still didn't see it last time this is a BADE ONE-SHOT I wrote. Feel free to read it and review/favorite! There's no need to follow cause it's just a one shot!**

** s/8491183/1/Always-by-your-side**

**Hellooooooo people! How are my wonderful readers? I hope you're good. Ok I know I updated (again) late. Still I have a quite interesting chapter here for you. Also to let you know this story ends in chapter 10! So we have this one and two more chapters. So get excited haha. Okay here's an intriguing chapter 8 for you!**

Jade's POV (as usual)

Ok. I admit it. I'm starting to feel pretty nervous. Yes Jade West is getting nervous. And now your silly mind will think "Hey why are you so nervous Jade?" Are you stupid? Our play is in two days! Don't you still know? AND I have a Beck freaking out AND freaking me out. He is always thinking how everything will be bad and that he'll screw up and whatever. He seriously gets on my nerves. Ughhhh I feel like punching him every time he says that we're screwed. Which I actually am about to do right now. Beck is whimpering about how he'll forget his words and our friends try to calm him down hugging him or telling encouraging words while I'm just looking at him with my eyebrow raised.

"Are you dumb or something?" I ask him making a disgusted look. He turns his head and looks at me.

"Huh?" is the only thing he answers and I feel like pulling my hair out.

"I said are you dumb or something?" I shout in his ear.

"Hey Jade don't be mean to him don't you see he's stressed" interrupts Tori and I roll my eyes.

"Oh please… He's just overacting" I exclaim and Cat nods a little bit. That seems to surprise all of them.

"Whaty?" asks Cat and drinks her juice.

"You agree with her?" asks Robbie who has his hand around Cat's waist.

"Actually yes" she answers leaving everyone speechless. Then she adds turning to Beck "you are an exceptional actor and you never worry about any play or audition and I know this one is very important for you but there's no way that you won't shine up there" she says. It's what I exactly want to tell him but she says it sweeter and nicer. Well that's Cat. Beck looks confused and surprised at the same time and I try hard not to roll my eyes again. He looks at me and I look at him too eating my salad.

"So you think everything is gonna be ok?" he asks and I take a deep breath.

"Of course! There's no way you and I won't kill it. If it was you and Tori… yes I 'd be cautious but having me by your side you shouldn't feel like that" I say and I see Tori rolling her eyes at my comment. But I can't look more at her cause now Beck is smiling widely and he kisses me hard on the mouth.

"Thank you" he says kissing my temple and letting me take a breath.

"Whatever" I respond but I smile a little bit.

After Sikowitz's class we are ready to leave when I hear Beck's phone ringing. He gets it out of his pocket and answers.

"Hello" I hear him say and I cross my hands on my chest waiting for him "Yeah ok. No wait I have to take Jade back home. Okay I'll meet you then. Yeah ok bye mum" he says and I raise my eyebrow.

"My mum" he says and I just look at him expectantly. He takes my hand and leads me out of the school "She said that I have to go home. I will get to meet the director that will come to the play" he says like it's the simplest thing in the world.

"That's awesome Beck! Don't worry about me. I'll walk home!"

"No way. I'm not letting you here" he replies and I take his hand in mine.

"You have to be there. Go, you know I don't really mind. You can't let him wait. You should really go" I look into his eyes and I can say he is indecisive so I kiss his cheek and smile at him a bit "Go" I urge him and he takes a deep breath.

"Are you sure? It won't take long it's ok I 'll drive faster"

"No. Now go. Go make a good impression and then call me to tell me how it went" I say making him get in the car. He kisses me softly putting his hand in my hair and I start pulling him towards me but I then I remember that he has to go so I pull apart. I wink at him and I wait as he starts the car. He waves one time and then I see his car fade as he increases speed. Now what? I can't call Cat. I'm sure she's with Robbie. I can't call Andre either. Pretty sure he's with Tori. There's no way I'll call my Dad or Mum and even if I wanted to they are now at work. So… the only solution is…to walk. Ugh I hate walking. It's too tiring and my home is kinda far. I take a deep breath and I start walking. Today we don't have rehearsals with Albert. He had a sudden appointment and he said he couldn't miss it. Well better for us. We'll have some time for ourselves to relax and get ready for our certain success. So here I am enjoying myself and relaxing… Yeah right. Ughh life is so unfair. Why can't I be an awesome creature that can teleport or fly or something like that? I would seriously be the coolest AND hottest girl in the world. But I can't teleport or fly so I have to compromise with my feet. Still I 'm not that grumpy as I seem. I'm actually pretty happy and excited for Beck. He'll get to know his future director because there's no way this man won't take Beck as his main character. Who wouldn't take Beck as the leader of their show or movie or series? Me. Yeah because then he would have to make out with other chicks and I don't like it. But if I am the female lead character then there's no problem. Then I'll accept him as my male lead character. He then 'll have to make out with me and no other girl. I kinda like this idea very much. And I think I might fulfill it and-

"Jade?" I hear a voice calling my name and I turn my head to see who's calling me. I see a car next to me. And inside the car is Ryder. I start walking again not giving him a second look. I hear his car next to me again "Hey Jade why are you walking? Where's your car?"

"What do you care?" I respond and walk faster. Not only he interrupted my awesome thought but he also continues disturbing me.

"Where's your car?" he ignores my question but I don't answer back "Are you going home?" he asks once more and I roll my eyes because of his persistence.

"Leave me alone Ryder. Go home" I snap and try to ignore his surprised look.

"Oh I get it. Beck drives you here. Where's Beck?" he asks once more and I 'm starting to get angry.

"He had something to do" I murmur and I hope that's enough for him. Clearly not enough.

"And he left you alone?" he hisses and I take a deep breath "Get in the car" I hear him say and I turn my head to look at him.

"Excuse me?" I ask and he stops the car opening the door.

"Get inside. I'll take you home" he is serious.

"Uh let me think about it. Well no" I answer bitterly.

"Why not?" he asks and starts the car once more because I'm walking again.

"I prefer walking"

"No you don't. Come on I don't bite"

"I do" I answer making him chuckle.

"Jade don't be so stubborn. Get in the car. I'm just gonna take you home. I won't tell anyone. I promise"

"Really? Oh right. Now that great Ryder promised I will get in his stupid car so he can take me home. Yay!" I make a fake high pitched voice and I see him smile.

"You won't last long Jade. I know you. Come in. Don't act childish"

"I don't act childish" I respond -or I'd better say scream- but he doesn't seem a bit afraid. I consider it a little bit. He's right. I won't last long I hate walking and my feet already hurt. I look at him one time and he smiles. So I give up and get into his car. If he does something weird I'll punch him in the face. He starts the car once more and turns on the radio.

"Change it if you want" he says but my finger is already changing the station. Finally I find one I like. He starts humming. I have to admit it. He has a pretty good voice. Before I know it I start singing with him and he smiles at me. I smile back but then I turn my head away. I look out of the window. Beck must be at his home by now. What would he say if he found out Ryder drove me home? Of course he 'll get angry. But I don't do something bad or wrong. He'll understand. Or that's what I hope he'll do…

Beck's POV

As soon as I leave school I have already regretted that I left Jade walk home. I am about to go back and give her a ride just to make sure she's ok but I remember her words. She said I have to make a good impression and don't be absent of late. I'm sure she'll be ok. And I promise to myself I'm NEVER gonna let her alone again. It's just… today is an emergency. I drive faster so I can get home sooner and then call Jade to see if she's ok. I park outside my house and I take out my key to open the door. I have to admit that it's been a long time since I went inside my house. Still I can't say I miss it. I like my RV better. Maybe it's cause there I can have Jade with me. I really believe that we're like a married couple. I told her once and she nearly killed me. But I think it's true. We sleep together, we are all the time together. She even helps me clean it even though that's our little secret. In my RV we drink our coffee or watch movies or even do our homework. It's where she leaves her dark self aside and becomes my personal goddess. It's where we order pizza and where we first said I love you to each other. Jade a little later than I did but still. I remember how happy she made me that day.

_~Flashback~_

_We were sitting on my bed watching her favorite movie The Scissoring. Jade suddenly turned her head to look at me. I smiled and I saw her showing me the empty cup of coffee she was holding._

"_More coffee?" I asked and she nodded smiling a little bit. I got up and refilled her cup with hot coffee I then gave it to her and covered us with a blanket. It was really cold outside. It was one cold day of December. I saw from the corner of my eye Jade smelling her coffee and I tried to keep my face straight instead of the huge grin I had the urge to show her._

"_I swear I don't know how you make this coffee so amazing" I heard her murmur and I hugged her tighter._

"_I put inside a special ingredient you now" I whispered and she turned her head to look at me._

"_What is it?" she asked with a curious face. I caressed her face and I looked into her beautiful eyes._

"_Much much love" I whispered. I was ready for her reaction. I was sure she would scream or swear or never talk to me. I was waiting for a slap or something. Nothing of these came. Instead I heard her say "I love you too Beck"_

_Looked at her with my eyes wide from the shock. It was the first time she said she loved me. When I had told her first she had said that she wasn't ready yet and that she needed time. But then she told me. I felt my heart beating fast. I was about to tell something when she interrupted me._

"_It's probably the first and last time I'll say it so don't get used to it" she informed me and I chuckled. Typical Jade. But it was ok. One time was enough for me. Right then I felt like I was the happiest person in the world. I kissed her temple and hair about a million times and I could see the big smile in her face although she was trying hard to hide it. It was a cold but still warm day of December. My heart had melted from her warm words. Right then I knew she was the one._

_~End of flashback~_

As I enter the house I hear voices. I close the door slowly and I peek from the corner. There's my mum with my dad and a man I don't know. The director I guess. They are discussing about me.

"I've heard the best critics for your son. You must be very proud" the man says and I smile a little bit.

"Well thank you yes we're very proud" answers my mum smiling.

"I see he doesn't live here" notices the man and I panic for a moment.

"Yeah he lives in the RV. His motto was my RV my rules" laughs my dad and I want to cut him off but then I hear the director speaking.

"Rebel… Hmm I like it. He's a free spirit" I chuckles and I feel relieved. I decide it's time to make my presence clear. I take a deep breath and walk in the room.

"Oh Beck when did you come? I didn't hear you" says mum as she sees me.

"I just came in. Hello" I extended my hand to the director and he took it in his "Nice to meet you. I'm Beck Oliver"

"Adrian Bates. Pleased to finally meet you" he answers and I smile sitting next to him.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm glad you wanted to see me Mr. Bates" I respond politely.

"Call me Adrian please. And I 'm glad I found you. You're just as I imagined you. I hear you're one of the best actors in your school if not the best of all them"

"Thank you very much. I'm doing the best I can"

"I like that… you have potential" smiles Adrian. My dad then offers to show him some pictures from previous performances. Quite embarrassing for me but Adrian seems too interested to see them so I let my dad guide him. I stay with my mum in the living room.

"You were quick. Did you drive Jade safe at home?" asks my mother taking a sip from her coffee.

"I actually didn't. She walked home" I admit and see her eyes widen.

"You left her walk home? Beck that wasn't nice of you. You should have taken her back home"

"I know but she insisted. And you know what happens when Jade has something in her mind. You can't change her decisions. I'll call her later to see if she's ok"

"Okay. Go ask Mr. Adrian if he wants some more coffee" she says and I stand up. I climb the stairs and I hear Adrian speak. I am about to get inside the room but I see that my dad is nowhere to find and Adrian speaks on the phone. I am ready to go away and let him continue his phone call when I listen to his next words.

"Yeah he's awesome. I know. Yeah I had no idea. Yeah now I know" he says and I peek from the corner. There's a little pause and then Adrian speaks again "Yeah I have to. He's still young. But he has to come with me in London" London? Is he talking about me? "Oh come on he can make new friends there. And I'll make sure to transfer him in a good school" No I can't leave. I can't go away. Neither can I leave all my friends here or my girlfriend. My Jade. No I can't leave her here "Yeah I'll talk with him as soon as work's over. Yeah I first have to end the movie and then we'll head together to London. There's no way I'm letting him here" Adrian continues but I don't want to listen more. I go away and after I get to the living room I sit on the couch.

"Son are you ok?" I hear my dad's voice and I slightly nod.

"Can you bring me a glass of water please?" I ask in a low voice and my mother literally runs to get me some water. I hear Adrian walking down and coming towards us and I quickly change my face to happy. But inside I'm boiling. I can't leave my hometown. Not yet. I can't leave my friends, my school… my love. The love of my life. This is too much for me right now. I haven't even finished school. And I can't finish it to some stupid building in London. Still I don't show any of my emotions and when my mother brings me the water I smile widely. She looks at me curiously but I don't pay much attention. I can't even really pay attention to what Adrian says either. I'm busy thinking about my future. What if he takes me to London then somewhere else? Some time ago I would be completely happy. But now I know I'm not still ready to make such a big step like that. I'm not ready to give up on Jade. I always imagined us to be together. To graduate together then be successful professional actors together. I can't give up on this dream. It's not right. It's not what I want. And then… What would Jade say if she found out I have to go away? But I already know. She will send me away to fulfill my dream and be a professional actor. And that's the hardest part. I know I have to convince her I don't want to go without her. But I also know she 'll reject my offer. She will send me away, far away from her. That's what I would do for her too. Oh my god… What am I gonna do? How am I gonna tell her? How will I manage to be away from her? Lose her? Like….maybe…forever?

**Tadaaaaaaaaa I'm bad I know. Ahaha next chapter is intense. We'll have a little bade fight, Jade's also learning about Beck's trip to London and much more. Thank you again for all your amazing reviews I love you guys so much! See ya next time!**

**P.s. sorry for any mistakes I didn't have the time to correct them! Hope they're not many haha**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok I'm back! As I told you in the previous chapter this story ends at chapter 10 so we have this and 1 more chapter and THE ENDDDD. I included a twist because I love twists! SO get excited because the end is coming. This chapter has both Jade's and Beck's POV. Enjoy!**

**I have to inform you about this. This chapter is kinda KINKY. I told ya. Don't complain later haha.**

Jade's POV

Beck hasn't called yet. I'm starting to worry. Ryder kept his word and just took me home. He didn't make any weird move so I just thanked him (yes I can say thank you too) and got inside my home. I saw from the window as his car disappeared in seconds and relief filled my body. And now I'm waiting. I hate waiting! One more thing in my What I hate list. Beck ALWAYS calls me. What's going on now? I am about to call him myself but I think about it twice. Maybe he hasn't called me because he is in a serious talk with this director. I can't ruin his opportunity. So instead I prepare something to eat and I do my homework. I don't have much to do thou so when I'm done I put some music on. I sing along to my favorite songs but it's just NOT enough. I decide to read my script for the millionth time. I have to be perfect. I read every page about four times each. Time passes slowly and now I'm starting to worry. I go downstairs and try to kill the time watching some TV. Clearly NOT a good idea. My brother is there and when he sees me he gets excited.

"Jadeyyy. She finally said yes" he squeals and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah whatever"

"Do you hear me? She said yes! The girl that I like is accepting my invitation to go and see a movie"

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Tell me more. How should I react?"

"Just pay for everything and you're done. And pick a good movie" I sit on the sofa and cross my legs.

"Good movie… as if a horror movie?"

"Definitely but don't look terrified because she's gonna laugh at you"

"Okay. So I gotta ask Dad to give me money"

"Yeah I guess. If you find him here"

"What do you mean?"

"He'll go away for some days. Work stuff or whatever"

"What about mum?"

"Work till late" I answer and his eyes look at me with sadness. I turn my look at the TV.

"Jadeyyyyyyyy" says my brother with pleading eyes and I huff. I get up from my seat and go upstairs. I take my wallet out and get some money out. When I return to my seat my brother has the same sad look. I shake my head and give him the money.

"Take it before I regret it" I tell him as he looks at me with confused eyes and he quickly takes the money from my hand. Then he smirks and moves closer to me.

"Thanks Jade" he says sweetly and I try hard not to smile. It's when I hear my cell phone ring from upstairs and I run to answer it. It's Beck.

"Babe" I say out of breath.

"_Hey"_ he sounds… sad?

"What's going on? I don't hear you well" I point out and he takes a deep breath.

"_It's… look we need to talk"_ he says and my face turns serious.

"About what?" I ask quickly.

"_Can you come to my RV please?"_ he asks and I hear pain in his voice. The same that exists in my heart right now.

"When?" I manage to murmur but he hears me perfectly.

"_Now?"_

"Kay" _End of call_

What is this all about? That's not good. The –we need to talk- quote is too much. What did I do wrong this time? Did I disappoint him? Again? I don't remember being rude to anyone. Ok maybe Sinjin but… come on it's Sinjin he's irritating as hell. I couldn't help myself. I HAD to shout at him. Is that even bad? Millions of thoughts pass through my mind right now as I take my bag and keys, tell quickly my brother I go out without even hearing his answer and get into my car. I drive slowly. I 'm not ready to face what I think will come. But I can't postpone it forever so I pick up my pieces and park outside his RV. I know he's heard me. I don't even have to knock the door. He's there waiting for me. As I get out of the car I reach him and he quickly puts his hands around my face locking his lips hard with mine. It takes a minute to understand what's going on and then I pull him closer to me and rest my hands on his chest. I feel his tongue in my mouth and I let out a moan. It's when I realize we're still outside right opposite Beck's house so I push him inside closing the door. Beck doesn't break the kiss and although we're both trying to catch our breaths he takes me in his hands and pushes me against the wall. My legs are now around his torso my hands playing with his hair. Maybe it's not what I thought earlier. Maybe I'm just stupid and he missed me. No I'm not stupid. I know what I heard. And I know Beck. Something is going on. I move my head to break the kiss but he pusses me harder against the wall his body above mine. I feel my eyes rolling back into my head at his touch. I finally manage to take a breath and make a question. Beck doesn't help a lot because he continues kissing me hard on the mouth.

"Beck wass… goin…on?" I manage to say but he doesn't answer. I'm about to do another question when his lips leave mine and move to my neck. Instead I let out another moan when his teeth meet my skin. His hands move to my hair and I feel dizzy. This has to stop. I can't talk to him when he's touching me like that. But it feels so good… JADE focus! I try to stop him but suddenly his hands find my hips and he pulls me from the wall to his bed. He places me not so softly down but I don't really care because I now feel his lips once more on mine. He's on FIRE. He moves his hands frantically all over my body and in any other case I would enjoy the whole situation very much. Not this time.

"Beck talk to me" I say as he moves his lips to my shoulder. He manages to unbutton my jacket and throw it to the ground. Uh oh. I really have to stop him RIGHT NOW. His one hand is placed on my hip again squeezing it and he doesn't let a word out. I try to push him away with my hands on his chest but he catches my hands and looks into my eyes. I look at him and we both try to catch our breaths. His eyes tell me the worst. He is sad and devastated. He is trying to forget. Forget WHAT? He doesn't tell me. I can't think more because his lips catch mine one more time and although my hands move to his hair I know it's not right. He turns us so that I'm on top of him and with one quick move he removes my top. His hands find their way to my bra and he's ready to unclasp it. Shit I can't let him continue.

"Beck" I say but for the first time he speaks.

"I need you" he whispers and kisses me again. His lips now trace a line down my neck and then my chest. I can't disagree. I need him too. More than anything in the world. But still…

"Beck please"

"Geez Jade" he almost shouts and moving me from above him he gets up from the bed leaving me speechless.

"I… It's…" I stutter but his look stops me. He seems really pissed.

"You what Jade? What?" he shouts and I shake my head to clear my mind.

"I just can't continue doing this with you like that" I murmur.

"LIKE WHAT?" he shouts and now I'm angry too.

"LIKE THAT" I shout getting up catching his face with my hand and looking into his eyes. He looks at me and he tries to kiss me again but I move my head and I take one step away from him. He finally gives up and he sits on the bed with his head in his hands. I sit next to him after putting my top on. He doesn't speak at first. I strike his hair but it doesn't seem it calms him down. I take his face in my hands and kiss his forehead.

"Tell me. What's going on? Did anything bad happen? The meeting with the director didn't go well?"

"It went fine" he answers and I wait for his explanation. He takes a deep breath and caresses my hair "I heard a conversation he had on the phone" he whispers and I nod. I mentally mark that Beck would never spy on anyone's conversation if it wasn't for a serious matter "He said something that made me upset"

"Get to the point" I say calmly taking his hand in mine. He takes a deep breath and after kissing my hand he whispers.

"He wants to take me to London" he says and I feel confused. Is that all? Why make a fuss for that? I start smiling when he cuts me "Not only for the movie. He wants me to live there. Move out. Go away from here. Like… I don't know. Forever" he adds and I feel my smile fade. This director wants Beck to go and live to London. Ok I can understand he wants him for the promotion of the movie etc. But why forever? He sees my confused look and he just shrugs. I open my mouth but I don't have anything to say. This jerk wants to take Beck away from me. He wants to separate us. I mean I can't follow him to London. I really can't do that. I can't leave my school, my family (yes I said it ok?) my friends … Neither can Beck. But he has to. I can't let him ruin his dreams for me. And this is why Beck seems so sad. If he accepts the offer it means that we have to break up. And never come back together. We have to. Long distance relationship won't work with us. We just can't do it. Yet I know that this is one of the biggest opportunities Beck could have and I can't be the one to block his way. I know exactly what to do. Cause that's what he would also do for me.

"You should accept" I murmur and I see his face turning to devastated. He seems like he's about to cry. I feel like crying too.

"I knew you would say that. But I really can't do it. I can't leave you behind. I can't live without you" he says taking my face in his hands.

"But you have to. You have to" I reply and my voice cracks as tears start running down my cheeks. He tries to catch my arms but I get away from him "It's your big opportunity and I'm not gonna let you throw it away. There's no way I'll let you ruin your dreams"

"Babe I can't go. I can't leave not yet at least. I haven't even finished school"

"You'll finish it there" I respond even though my response breaks my heart.

"It's not right. I can't do this. I will have so many opportunities in the future. It doesn't matter if I lose this one"

"NO what are you talking about? You can't leave it and then regret it for the rest of your life"

"I won't"

"But I will" I spit out and my sight becomes blur from the tears. His hands are suddenly around my waist and he hugs me tightly.

"You're my everything I can't leave just like that" he cries too and I shake my head but I can't talk anymore. We stay there for a couple of minutes when I find the strength to direct him one more question.

"What do your parents say?" I don't really care what they say but I hope they have told him to go so I can have someone support me even though I don't clearly support myself.

"They said they would be very sad if I left" SHIT "but they also said that if I want it so bad I have to go" okay clearly not what I wanted to hear. I don't comment but he can feel me tense "Jade. I've made my decision"

"No you haven't. You have to think of it very seriously. You can't just decide within a couple of hours. You just can't. Think about it. Do the right thing"

"By the right thing you mean we should break up?" he asks and my heart beats fast. I look into his eyes and I see pain. I think about it one more time and I take a deep breath.

"If breaking up means you can go to London and turn into a successful actor aka your dream, yes! This is the right thing"

"Jade" he whispers but I quickly take my bag and get out of the RV. I hear him shout my name but I run to my car with tears ruining my makeup. I move my hair from my face and cry harder. I know that his parents could hear our shouts and that they're spying us from the window yet I don't care if they see me crying and sobbing like I do now. I start my car by the time Beck get's out of the RV and I speed up despite my blur vision. I turn to the corner quickly sobbing and drive to my house within a couple of minutes. I get into the house and lock myself in my room. I can hear my brother shouting my name from outside the door but the only thing I can do is collapse on the floor and cry my eyes out. Nothing else matters right now. Nothing.

Beck's POV

I see her get out of my RV and I shout her name. What is she doing? Is she leaving me? It takes me some seconds to understand what's going on and I quickly make my legs move. I get out of the RV and try to reach her car but she speeds up and I can't do anything more than whisper her name. I can see from the mirror that she's sobbing and my heart beats fast. I let more tears run down my cheeks and get inside my RV again. I know my parents have seen everything yet I couldn't care less. I feel broken. Hurt. Stupid. I've lost Jade. My baby. My biggest dream that came true. The person that I need the most in my life. The reason I breath. She's gone. I caused her pain. I caused us pain. It's my fault. Stupid dreams. Stupid life. I sit on my bed and I see she's forgotten her jacket here. She must be cold now. And it's my fault. I take out my cell phone and call her. Of course she doesn't answer. I send her messages every single minute. She doesn't answer back. I start to worry. Bad thoughts come to my mind and I text her again.

_To Jade_

_At least tell me you arrived safe at home_

Her answer comes five minutes later. It's simple and heartbreaking.

_From Jade _

_I did._

I feel my head heavy and my vision becomes blur from the tears that fill my eyes. The only thing I remember after that is me waking up with a huge headache and Jade's jacket in my hands. It still has her perfume. I reach for my mobile phone and see the time. I have to go to school. I don't want to. But there's a chance I'll see her. I don't wanna risk not seeing her. I need her. Always. I take a quick shower and grab my bag. I drive and before going to school I grab a cup of coffee for Jade from Sturbucks. I arrive at school and go to Jade's locker. I already know the combination of the locker so I open it and put inside the coffee. I then close it and go to my locker. I am ready to put some books inside when I see her get inside the school. She doesn't look good. Of course she doesn't idiot! You broke her heart. I see her open her locker and surprise fills her look. She then turns her head and looks at me. I give her a sad smile and she takes her look away from mine. She takes one ship from the coffee and puts some books inside the locker. She then walks towards me.

"A cup of coffee won't solve the problem" she states.

"I know" I agree and give her her jacket. She takes it from my hands and walks away. The morning classes pass quickly and it's already lunch time. I find my friends and Jade sitting together. The only problem is that Jade sits between Cat and Andre. Which means I don't get to sit next to her.

"Hey guys" I say trying to sound cheerful but I completely fail.

"Hey Beck" greets Tori.

"Hi hi" says Cat smiling.

Andre gives me a knowing look that I ignore. Silence is awkward but I can't really do something about it. Suddenly Cat speaks.

"Jade I didn't have the time to ask you earlier. Why did Ryder take you home yesterday?" she spits out and I turn my head quickly to look at her. I then look at Jade who gives Cat a death glare.

"Whaty?" asks Cat "I saw you because Robbie gave me a ride home and at first I saw you walking and then you seemed like you were fighting with Ryder but then you got into his car"

"Yeah he gave me a ride. Only that"

"And how come you never mention that?" I hiss.

"It wasn't important enough. It was JUST a ride" she looks at me and I laugh sarcastically.

"Yeah right. Just a ride. I believe you"

"I thought we've closed this theme" she looks angry.

"Yeah I thought that too"

"I think you should care about more important thing like making a right decision" she point out and I sigh.

"I've already made my decision" I look at her and she takes a deep breath.

"Umm guys what's going on?" asks Tori but neither of us speaks.

"You can tell us. Maybe we can help" offers Robbie.

"Yeah especially YOUR help will be so useful!" argues Jade and I roll my eyes.

"Jade" I start but she interrupts me.

"Beck's director wants him to go live in London" she announces and I see shock in my friends' faces.

"Congratulation Beck" says Tori excited.

"Congratz man!" Andre gives me a pat on the shoulder.

"He wants me to go live there. Like I don't know. Like… years or something like that" I state and their smiles fade away.

"That means that you have to leave us" states Cat and then adds "Especially Jadey"

"Jade insists that I have to go. I say I should stay here"

"Not because of me" interrupts Jade.

"YES because of you. Why don't you understand that I CAN'T live without you? I DON'T CARE about what you say. I will stay here. With you. I can't take you with me because I know that you won't agree so I 'll stay here too" I shout and see her try to stay calm but who does she try to fool. She's Jade West. She can't stay calm.

"I won't let you ruin your life AND future because you don't wanna leave me! I won't ruin your dreams because you're not capable of fight for them"

"How can you say that? We have the same dreams. I love acting as much as you do. It's my life. But you're my life too. And I love you so I'm not gonna leave you behind" I shout.

"I love you too but you HAVE to leave me behind Beck. Why don't you get it?" she shouts back and despite the fact that Jade, Jade West just declared her love for me in front of like the whole school I see her eyes filling with tears. Then next second she gets up from her seat and walks away pushing people out of her way.

"That was powerful" comments Robbie and everybody turns to look at him.

"What?" he demands and I get up from my seat too. I try to find Jade. She's nowhere. Shit where could she be? I open my locker to get my cell phone when I notice it. It's the matching necklace. Jade has left it. Which means that she left me too. Forever?

**Dun dun dun hahah oh come on it's not that bad. Sad yes but some drama is good too! Ok you know it guys! One more chapter and the story ENDS. Anyway thank you veeeeeeeery much for your AMAZING reviews/favorites/follows/views. I love you all sooooooo much! See ya next time!**


	10. Chapter 10 last

**Hello hello hello my beautiful and supportive readers. I really can't thank you enough for all your love, reviews, follows, favorites, views. You don't know how much I appreciate it! As you all know this is the last chapter of this story and OMG I've reached 57 reviews this is awesome! Someone asked for a sequel. Well I haven't quite really thought about it but it seems like a good idea. So I'll see in the future if I'm gonna make my comeback with a sequel or a new story. Enough words. I'll let you now enjoy this last chapter. Happy reading!**

Jade's POV

Show time. OH MY GOD. I mean the crowd is huge. Not that I'm afraid or nervous. Not at all. Jade West is never afraid. Ok maybe a little. What if I screw up? No no no no positive thoughts Jade. You will be perfect as always. I'm now changing putting a long beige dress on. My hair is straightened and falls down my waist. Yeah it's really long now. I put my shoes on and get out of my dressing room to get some air. I just can't stand the pressure I feel right now. When the show's gonna end Beck will announce me his decision. He is so damn stubborn. He keeps insisting that he must stay here. I want him to stay. I need him to stay. But I can't fucking let him. He can't lose this huge opportunity because of me. He wouldn't let me lose it if he was in the same boat I am now. So I'm not gonna be the arrogant selfish girl this time. I will be the patient and encouraging one. Cause that's what he deserves. The play starts at 9 o' clock. It's 8:30 and the theater is full. Of course. Jade West and Beck Oliver have the leading parts. Plus a famous director comes to see Beck Oliver so that he can include him in a future movie of his. No one could miss that. I wouldn't want to miss that either. I'm breathing fast now because of all the expectations every person in this theater has of me and Beck. I try to calm down and I fix my dress even though it's perfect.

"Jade? What are you doing here?" I hear a voice behind me. It's Vega.

"Nothing" I snap and I see she wears a similar dress to mine.

"Come on Jade you have to put your makeup on" she tries to be polite but then Andre comes in and interrupts her.

"I don't think she needs it. She is already gorgeous without it" he comments and I try hard not to blush. Instead I smirk a little bit and make a little remark.

"Don't say things like that in front of your girlfriend she might understand you tell the truth and she might get jealous" I see Tori rolling her eyes and then smiling.

"But seriously you have to get ready" says Tori and I huff.

"Alright. I'm leaving you two alone. Don't swallow each other" I tease them and I see Andre laughing and Tori putting her arms around his neck giving him a kiss. I hear Andre asking her if she is nervous but then I'm too far to hear her answer. I don't have to hear to know thou. Of course she is. Who isn't? Beck must be terrified. Beck. Should I go see him? Wish him luck? Or maybe it's stupid. Yeah what a stupid thought. I shouldn't bother him right now. But on the other hand I really want to see him. He is the only one who can calm me down. He always does. He is always the one that takes the fear away when I have a big performance in front of me. Without noticing I'm already outside his dressing room. I'm about to get inside (I don't need to knock duh) when I hear a conversation from inside. I slide down to the floor and try to understand what's going on.

"Please son relax you're gonna be amazing as always" I hear Beck's dad trying to encourage him. I'm happy that his parents are always by his side.

"I know it's just… I really have to take a great decision until the end of the play. You know…" I hear Beck saying and my heart starts beating fast.

"Because of Jade right?" says his mum and the reference of my name makes me shiver.

"Yeah. I really don't know what to do"

"You should do what you're supposed to. You know what is right and what is wrong. So follow the right path. Don't do things that later you'll regret" says his dad and I know he's referring to me. Yeah that's why I'm afraid too. If Beck stays here with me then sometime he'll regret not going away to make a career. I feel tears running down my cheeks and a sob threatens to leave my mouth. I put my hands in front of my mouth to keep me silent.

"Dad it's not that simple" Beck sounds sad.

"I know but you have to find the strength to do it. It's now or never son"

"I know. Alright so I guess it's settled. Decision made" I hear him say and more tears come to my eyes. I hear the door of the dressing room open but I don't have the strength to move. I rest my head to the wall and because of my blur vision I can't actually understand who's in front of me. I hear the door close and a hand whipping my tears. It's Beck's mum.

"Jade sweetie" she whispers but I cut her shaking my head.

"No it's ok. I'm happy about his decision. I was the first one to tell him he should go. I'm proud of him for deciding the right" I whisper back trying hard to swallow my sobs.

"Jade please you have to" she tries to say but I interrupt her once more.

"No it's ok I understand. I really do. Anyway I have to go put my makeup on and get ready. I really have to go. Bye" I leave before she can stop me and run to my dressing room. I lock the door and start crying hard. This is it. After the play I'll have to say goodbye to him. It's for the best Jade. It's the right thing to do. You should be happy for him. I am. But I'm gonna miss him so much. I already do. It's gonna be so hard. But you have to be strong Jade. I get up from the floor and sit on the chair whipping my tears and putting my makeup on. I take deep breaths in order to relax and I try to clear my head. It's show time Jade. You're destined to be a professional actress. Professional actresses leave their personal problems aside when it's show time. Put your mask on Jade. Put the mask of the arrogant, bitch girl on and get on the stage to shine. I unlock the door and get out of my dressing room. On my way I see Cat running towards me. She gives me a hug and wishes me good luck happily. I respond with a weak smile. Stay strong Jade I keep reminding myself as I walk towards the stage. I see Andre and Tori hugging. Andre catches my eye and his face turns to serious. I shake my head to tell him I'm ok but he doesn't seem completely convinced. As I reach the curtain I hear Beck's voice.

"Nervous?" I turn around and manage a little smirk.

"A little bit" I answer trying to swallow "You?"

"A little bit" he smiles a little bit and opens his arms. I quickly run to his hug and he closes his arms tightly around me. I smell his scent and caress his hair.

"Everything is gonna be ok" I whisper so low that I'm not sure if he has heard me. I feel his lips find my temple and I try hard to keep the tears in my eyes.

"I know" he whispers back and my hands are now trembling. I catch his shirt hard and bring him closer to me. His hands caress my hair and I feel his breath on my neck. I pull apart a little bit and look into his eyes. He caresses my cheek and I see him leaning towards me. Is this our last kiss? Is this the last time I'm gonna feel his lips locking to mine? It can't be. It's so sweet and small. All our kisses are passionate and long. Yet he might want to keep our last kiss as a sweet memory. As we pull apart I see him examine every part of my face. I do too. I want to remember him. I want to remember every detail from his face. A perfect memory of the person I once loved the most.

"In two we begin" I hear our director announce and I take a step back.

"Good luck" I whisper and get away from him without waiting for his answer. All my friends gather around me to wish me good luck and I respond with a smile. As I take my position I give Beck one last look. I'm sitting on a chair with my hands on my lap as the curtain rises and I give the audience a look. Suddenly my eye catches my parents. Both my parents. I haven't even invited them. They were supposed to work till late tonight. Then I see my little brother waving at me. I try to keep a straight face and from the corner of my eye I see Beck looking at the same direction with me and then smile. I take my look from my family and my gaze finds the ground. And the show begins. Both Cat and Tori enter the stage fighting.

"What are you talking about Josephine? I bet this is one of your imaginations again" says Cat frustrated. She's such a good actress. Her usual bubbly self has now transformed to a serious girl with strong character and extreme confidence.

"I've seen them Christine it's not an imagination or illusion as you claim. They are here" says Tori in a pleading tone.

"What are you guys talking about?" I say my line with a straight voice and a confused expression.

"Josephine says she saw three guys and a woman come this morning in our neighborhood" answers Cat rolling her eyes. Hey that's my habit!

"Okay So?" I ask impatiently.

"So? Alicia they were so handsome. You should have seen them! Especially one of them. He was amazing" Tori takes a dreamy face and I hear the crowd laughing.

"Okay take it from the top. Where did you see them?" I continue with my part. After Tori says her lines there are two more scenes played by Beck Andre and Robbie and it's time for the main characters to meet each other. I'm supposedly talking with my sisters when the boys enter the stage. My gaze finds Beck's and I freeze. His eyes are locked with mine longer than necessary and only Cat's jolt brings me back to the ground. I take my eyes from Beck's and I 'm about to leave when Ryder comes in sight.

"Well well what do we have here? It's the Mills sisters. Beautiful as always my ladies" he says and I take a defensive position "Oh I see our new neighbors the Grey's are here too. You must be Ryan" he turns his gaze to Beck "and you must be Alexander and Peter" he turns to Robbie and Andre.

"What do you want Caleb?" I ask taking a step to the front.

"Oh my beautiful Alicia. What wouldn't I give to kiss you right now" he says with a smile and my face turns from serious to disgusted.

"Not happening Caleb" I answer back and I look at Beck for a second.

"Why not my beauty? As far as I am concerned every girl in this world dies to kiss me"

"I'm still alive as you see" I respond and I see Beck smirking. So does the crowd. Oh yeah this was so Jade-like.

"You can't deny kissing me. Look even your sisters did" he says and with a quick move he catches Cat's arm and presses a kiss on her lips then reaches Tori who tries to escape and kisses her too. I see my "sisters" whipping their mouths in disgust and I take a step back.

"Don't you dare Caleb" I threaten him and I make myself seem like I'm trembling. I catch my mum's eyes and I see her smile widely. My gaze turns to Ryder then Beck then all my other friends and as I'm about to speak suddenly Ryder's lips find mine and my eyes widen. I push him back and slap him in the face taking a disgusted and panicked expression. I hear Ryder laugh a little bit and Cat's and Tori's hands trying to calm me down. I look at Beck to find him looking at me with sad eyes. I take one step towards him but then he and his "brothers" leave the stage. I feel tears in my eyes and try to swallow.

"What's up my sweetheart? Why so sad?" I hear Ryder say sarcastically and I bit my lip hard so that no tears will run down my cheeks. Cat's whispering comforting words about seeing Ryan again but I don't really hear her. So they drag me off stage broken and hurt. As soon as I get off stage I go to my dressing room to change my outfit. I put a long baby blue dress. It makes contrast with my hair but matches my eyes. I have to admit it. It's beautiful. I reach my friends again and Tori gives me a smile before entering the stage. It's the Josephine/Peter scene. From the other side of the stage I notice Beck and he winks at me. I smile a little bit and join Cat who's wearing a light green dress. Her hair is made in a ponytail.

"Are you ok?" she asks and I nod slightly.

"Focus Cat we have to be perfect" I tell her and she shakes her head positively. No what's that supposed to mean this time. We are all pretty serious about this play. It might open our wings and set us free in the world of acting. When it's Cat's turn I give her a small hug unusual for me I know but I need her to know I'm supporting her as much as she does for me. She steps on the stage and starts with her lines. Tori and Andre have already come beside me and I turn to look at them.

"I told you not to swallow her" I tease Andre one more time and I see him smile.

"Yeah thank you, you were great too" answers Andre and I give him a pat on the shoulder.

"No good words for me?" asks Tori smiling and I stop the urge of insulting her because she was really good.

"Good job Tori" I offer and I see her eyes widen "But don't get used to my kind words because they can turn to insulting in a sec" I add and she laughs.

"Thank you Jade" she answers and I turn around to focus on my own part. In less than 10 minutes comes my scene with Beck. I try to take little breaths and Andre massages my shoulders. Ok he really is a good friend. I need this so much.

It's time. Cat get's off stage and I high five her. I take a deep breath and walk forward. By the time I enter the stage Beck does too and we both freeze. He is about to leave when I speak.

"Wait. Please wait" my voice cracks in the end and I sound very stressed. Well I am. Beck turns around but he doesn't look at me "Ryan I wanted to talk to you. The kiss with Caleb meant nothing. I mean I hate him. I don't even like him. It meant… nothing" I continue and I see him raise his eyebrow.

"Any specific reason you're telling me this?" he asks and I move nervously.

"I just wanted you to know" I say in a low voice but still loud enough to be heard in the last seat of the theater "I mean I don't want you to think that I'm even close with this kind of people"

"I never thought about it" he admits and I feel a smile playing in my lips.

"Okay" I say and I take a step back but I hear his voice.

"Alicia wait"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you wanna join me so… you know so we can learn each other better" he offers and I smile shyly.

"Yeah sure" I respond and we sit on a bench. The scene continues with me speaking about Alicia's life and Beck explaining why his character and his family moved to her neighborhood.

"You're so funny" I exclaim after he has told me a joke.

"And you're so beautiful" he admits looking in my eyes. There's the sparkle I'm gonna miss. This sparkle every time I look into his eyes. Without noticing we are already moving towards each other and his lips are locked in mine. My arms move to find the back of his neck and his breath starts getting faster. By the time I try to pull away his tongue finds mine and I can't ignore it. Our kiss takes longer than necessary but I don't think that anyone minds. As we pull apart we laugh at each other and his hand finds mine pulling me out of stage which is now taken by Andre and Robbie. I let go of Beck's hand and go to the other side of the stage to find Cat smiling knowingly at me. I roll my eyes and sit beside her. Next is the second kiss of Caleb and Alicia, then a fight between Ryan and Caleb, the other scene with Alicia and Ryan when they talk about how much they loved one another so they would die for each other and then two scenes with all the characters. As far as the last scene ends Beck and I are the only ones in the stage. Beck is in front of me and has my hands in his. I can't look into his eyes but his finger pushes my chin up. I take a deep breath and I get away from his grip.

"So what now?" I ask in a sad voice "I mean you have paid your debts and you're free to go. I can't come with you clearly. So what's gonna happen with us?" I say with my back turned.

"Of course you can come. You and your family can come stay with us. My family loves you. And you can finally stay away from Caleb"

"I can't come Ryan. This is my home. As for Caleb he's in prison now" I respond and I hear Beck's steps get closer to me.

"Then I'll stay here" he says determined and I smile sadly.

"We clearly can't do that either. I can't force you to stay here in this filthy neighborhood. I can't sentence you in misery"

"No misery if I have you by my side" he answers and I shake my head.

"Ryan that's very sweet of you but I can't let you do it" my voice cracks in the end and feel tears in my eyes. God it's too early to cry. Calm down Jade. The ironical thing here is that our roles have the same problem we have. Way to go guys. Well done.

"Of course you can. You know I can't live without you. If we don't have any other solution then I'm staying here. I'm not gonna leave you behind" he says and catches my shoulders.

"You have to" I say and a tear escaped my eye. I get away from Beck's grip and as I walk I wipe the tear away.

"So you say we have to… break up?" he says and I hear his voice tremble. I turn around to look at him sadly and I see him putting his hand in his hair – a move he does always when he's nervous.

"I don't want to. But I think we should" I say and I lower my head.

"So you're gonna end everything we feel for each other just like that" he sounds really pissed and I close my eyes as tears start falling down my cheeks.

"There's nothing else we can do" I say trying to calm down.

"We can do anything we want. But I guess you don't want me as much as I want you"

Now I'm pissed. I look at him frustrated and I snap "How can you even say that? How dare you?"

"I can't say anything different when you behave like that"

"I can't believe you Ryan. After all we've passed you say I don't care about you? Are you crazy?" I 'm crying hard and I turn around one more time so that he can't see my face. I don't hear him approach me but suddenly I feel his arms around me.

"I'm sorry Alicia. I'm so sorry" he tries to calm me down but I push him away.

"No no Ryan I'm so disappointed in you. Leave me alone" I try to go away but he catches my arm violently and kisses me hard on the mouth. I feel my legs paralyzed and his grip tightens on me. I cry into the kiss.

"Please come with me" he whispers after kissing my forehead.

"I can't. I really can't" I say and I see his look turn to hurt and angry.

"As you wish" he answers and lets me go. He walks away and I sink in the floor crying my eyes out. The scene is supposed to end there .Yeah I know this story has an unhappy ending. It's not like those movies we see that the couple despite the problems stays together. No motto of happy ending in our case. Just like it's gonna happen after the play is over.

Suddenly I feel Beck's arms around me getting me up from the ground and holding me in his chest. My eyes widen and I look at his parents in the first row. Then I look at him as he speaks.

"I can't leave you damn it. I love you so much. I'm never gonna leave you do you understand it? I'm not going away you want it or not. I'm gonna stay here and we'll be together and we're gonna move on but TOGETHER. No different paths for us. Do you hear me?" he says and I'm sure I have an extremely shocked expression on my face right now. This is not in the script. He changed the script. This wasn't supposed to happen. He screwed up. I see his teary eyes and I know he is referring to our real problem. He is out of character. Before I can say anything he takes my face in his hands and kisses me passionately. I'm too surprised to react at first but then my eyes close and I return the kiss. My heart beats fast. We've screwed up. This is the end. No chance for Beck. No London for him. Shit we've screwed up. His only chance is now lost. I open my eyes and I see his parents smiling widely. What on hell? The curtain falls and I hear the crowd applauding. I blink a little bit and I take a step back.

"Beck you're screwed. We're screwed. God damn it you lost your chance" I start freaking out but he catches my arms.

"I don't care. I told you before. I don't wanna go away and leave you behind. You are my whole life. And I love my life so much. So why ruin it?" he says gently while I'm trembling. I shake my head about a million times trying to clear it but I can't.

"Holy shit. You're not going to London. And it's my fault" I whisper and he catches my face with his hands.

"No it's my fault. I changed the play not you. I took a decision. The right decision. You are my right decision. The best one. I need you more than this stupid London trip. You are more important. I love you" he says and without noticing all our friends are around us asking us questions like "Why the change?" or "Was this in the script?" or "Oh my god what did you just do?" and suddenly it is time for the curtain to rise again so we take out places Beck by my side. The curtain rises and the audience cheers loudly. I see my family clapping and smiling. My brother is whistling. Then Beck's parents clap happily smiling at us. And so does a man next to them. It has to be the director. I look at Beck and he kisses my temple. Tears come to my eyes when Cat gives me a bouquet with red roses. Robbie gives one to Beck too. We take a step to the front as the leaders of this play and the crowd applauses even harder. A smile comes in face but I quickly remember what just happened and I feel the urge of crying again. As the curtain falls Beck takes my hand in his again and makes me look at him.

"Babe are you ok?"

"I can't believe what you just did. This is craziness. You just threw one of your biggest opportunities" I whisper and he just smiles.

"No I just got the opportunity to show everyone that you are the most important person in my life" he kisses my forehead and I shiver.

"Beck Oliver" we hear and I see the Beck's parents with the other man beside them "I'm quite surprised by your performance" I hear him say and I sigh taking a sad expression. Beck squeezes my hand but I ignore him.

"I changed the end" I hear Beck say and I look at him exasperated.

"I know. I've read the script" says the man and I put my head in my hands.

"I'm not coming to London. I don't want to leave my family and friends behind. But most of all I don't want to leave my girlfriend. I just can't do it" Beck's words are clear and I look exasperated at his parents. His mother just winks at me. Winks? What's going on?

"So I guess you'll throw away everything just to stay with the ones you love" assumes the man with a serious face.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry but I prefer to stay here with my girl not to some foreign country away from my family my friends and my school" says Beck and he puts an arm around my waist while I lower my head.

"Then congratulations Beck Oliver you've got the part for my movie" says the man now smiling. My head rises up and I look at him in surprise. Beck has gotten the part? Beck looks as shocked as I do. His parents are smiling widely.

"Wait what?" I ask and I see them laugh.

"How? Why? But… I changed the script" says Beck and I feel him trembling.

"Look Beck I want my actors to have other priorities in their lives too. Acting has to be one of them but family should be one of them too. Clearly Jade is the biggest priority to you. And that makes you a sensitive but also responsible human. You care about her and your family enough to not let a strange man ruin your life. That's the kind of actors I'm looking for. I want actors ready to act but also love and live their lives just as THEY decide to do. Not what others want them to do. You're one of them. Congratulations" I turn to Beck and then to the man in front of me.

"Beck has got the part?" I ask and the man nods "Beck has got the part" I announce "Beck has got the part!" I shout and I jump on Beck. He grabs me from the waist still surprised and I laugh loudly "You've got the part" I say looking into his eyes and I hug him one more time. From the corner of my eyes I can see Beck's parents laugh at my expression but I can't care less.

"You knew" says Beck pointing at his parents.

"Sorry Mr. Bates made us promise we won't tell"

"Adrian please" says the man and he smiles at them and then turns at me "Are you ok? I thought you will faint a minute ago" he teases me and I stop myself from punching him.

"I'm ok" I reassure him and he laughs.

"I'm surprised by you too you know. I've heard that you're a strong girl stubborn that always gets what she wants. You really wanted him to follow his dream"

"I did and I still do. It was a big opportunity and he deserves to shine" I admit and he looks at me with an adoring expression. Kill me now.

"You really love him" he says and I nod " And I have to congratulate you too. Your acting was incredible. You have some serious acting skills girl" he mentions and I smile "So what would you say if I told you that I want you to play the female leading part in the same movie Beck will get the male one?" he says smiling and I look at him shocked.

"Wait- I- Uh- Serisously?" I say and he nods. I feel Beck's arms around me and I smile widely "It would be an honor" I respond and I hear my friends clapping (when did they arrive?) but I add in the last minute "ONLY if you won't get into my nerves too much" I sense Beck laughing and Mr. Bates face turns into skeptical.

"Hmm a hard to please actress huh? I think I like it" he smiles and I hear everyone cheering.

"I love you" I whisper in Beck's ear and he kisses me hard and lifts me from the ground. All my friends come to congratulate us and from a far distance I see my family. I get away from the team-hug and reach them.

"What are you doing here?" I ask and Mum hugs me tightly.

"We wouldn't miss it" says Mum and I smile.

"Thank your little brother for reminding us" says my Dad and pulls me into a hug. That makes me smile a little bit. My brother hugs me after kissing me and I whisper in his ear.

"Thanks kiddo. Weren't you supposed to be on a date?"

"You're my sister. I'll always help you. As you always do for me" he says showing me a girl in black sitting on the chairs waiting for them. I roll my eyes at him as he giggles –hey he has taken my money without a reason I'm gonna kill him- and I wave at the girl. She smiles shyly and approaches us.

"Hello" I greet her and she waves.

"Hello. You were great" she says and I smirk.

"Thank you very much" I then feel someone's arms around me. Beck.

"I guess even though the script is sad we still have a happy ending" he says and I smile.

"Yeah seems so" I say and lean my head against his chest. Beck by my side and not away from me? Leading part in a huge production with Beck as the male leading part? My family finally accepting who I am and supporting me? Hey that's so much more that I ever asked for. And it feels so good. So so good.

~THE END~

**Seriously I'm gonna cry. My story ended. Long longggggggg last chapter as you see guys. One more time I wanna thank you VERY VERY much for your support. I actually can't thank you enough. You gave me the motivation to write and I so so happy that I got each one of your incredible reviews/views/favorites/follows. I'm so honored! Seriously! That's it guys. I really don't know if I'm gonna do a comeback with a sequel. I'll see in the future. For the ones that haven't checked my PREVIOUS STORIES already I have one called Did you ever tell him (bade of course) and a BADE one-shot called Always by your side. You can find them in my profile. I guess this is goodbye!**

**P.S. There is A ~~~~~~_NEW STORY I'M CO-WRITING~~~~~~~~~_ WITH MY FRIEND what. that. supposed. to. mean CALLED I HEART YOU. _We have already posted the first chapter_ so go check it out if you're searching for a new bade story to read. You can find the story in her profile. Go review favorite follow or just read. You make us happy by even reading. Thank you so much for your support. I hope I'll see you soon in that story and everything new I'll write. Happy reading Bade lovers!**


End file.
